Memories of the Fallen
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: A small girl he doesn't know wants to play a game with him. He hesitates for she didn't say what it is about. But the prize is his brother's memories, can he even say no? Know more? Click the title. HashiMada. XP
1. Losing You

Okay, I must be crazy… but I will be writing a HashiMada for you. :D

Why center? Because it's only my left eye that is working, believe or not…

So I have to do the center rather than getting it used to left and stretching to the right.

Welcome to **Memories of the Fallen** and I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not wish to own Naruto but I can shapeshift to Kishi-chan-sama for you! (You know I'm joking.)

If I own Naruto, people will start haunting me because there is not much pairings in it. Why? They'll cry.

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

===/\\\===

**Summary: **A small girl he doesn't know wants to play a game with him. He hesitates for she didn't say what it is about. But the prize is his brother's memories, can he even say no? (Know more? Click the title.) HashiMada. XP

The summary sucks, I know.

===/\\\===

"Hello, Brother." A small girl in a white dress walks in front of him.

He scowls at the girl, "Who are you? Don't call me Brother."

"Let's play a little game."

"I'm not interested in children games."

"Then I'll make you interested…"

"How?"

"Watch me… and watch out, Brother."

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno**

**Chapter 1: Losing You**

_Shifting right and left, his dark eyes read through pages of thesis work, trying to find any errors in the document._

_His hand crawls at the table, reaching his mug of coffee since he does not bother to look away from the monitor._

_He succeeds and grabs the mug to sip some more… however, it has been emptied._

_He stares at the mug and growls. He calls, "Izu!"_

"_Coming!" a voice yells from outside the dark room. The door creaks open and the lights turn on, "What about it, Brother?"_

"_Can you get me another mug of coffee?" He raises the mug without looking at the person concealing himself behind the door._

"_But it's your fourth one tonight!" The guy walks in and gets the mug from his brother, "I think you should rest up now. You're tired."_

"_Graduation day is not within my reach, Izu. Just get me some coffee." He insists and continues to review the document._

_Izu snatches the mouse and saves then closes the document. The brother is about to complain but Izu smiles, "Come on, Brother."_

_The other guy curses under his breath and Izu shuts down the computer. He says before leaving, "Good night."_

_The lights turn off…_

"After that, you woke up only to know your brother's not home?" A long-haired man asks before sipping coffee from his plastic cup.

"Right." The brother agrees and continues to type at the laptop above his desk.

They are at their classroom and everyone is busy with their own theses and the brother couldn't just _**waste**_ time to look for his brother.

"He's old enough to be going out without permission, anyway." He reasons out.

"You're the worst brother in history, Mada-chan." The guy takes another sip and the brother shoots his head up to glare at the guy.

"It's Madara. Do not dare to call me Mada—"

"And if I do, Mada-chan?"

"Fuck you, Senju Hashirama." Madara responds and nails his eyes and attention to the thesis he's doing.

He doesn't have the luxury of time to argue with Hashirama and so he better leaves it be before it gets much worse than his unfinished thesis.

"I dropped off by your house a while ago." A female voice earns the attention of the two men and so they look at the newcomer.

It is a beautiful maiden and she has worry written all over her face as she sits at the vacant seat beside Madara, "I didn't see Izuna."

"He's out. I don't know where he has gone to." Madara answers her and the girl looks at Hashirama.

"Maybe he'll be home later, Mito." Hashirama says and Mito gazes at the door, "I hope so. And yes!"

She fishes for two boxes inside her bag and gives it to the two, "Here. I made them for you."

They open the boxes and Madara closes his at the instant and tries to give it back to her, "I don't eat sweets, Uzumaki."

They are nine pieces of bite-size teddy bear face cookies glazed with white chocolate.

"It's not sweet, Madara-kun. I tried to decrease the sweetness as much as I can." Mito takes the box and opens it to get one.

"Please try it, Madara-kun." She puts the bear's face near Madara's like making him try it. However, Madara scowls at its weird smiling face.

The other students start to chatter. One says, "Tch. Why does Uchiha always play hard to get. Does he know it doesn't really look good on guys?"

"Maybe he's gay, don't you think?"

"Thank you." Hashirama giggles and eats one piece of the cookie as Madara takes the bear and the box even against his will, "Fine."

He begins to murmur to himself when Mito talks to Hashirama about something the Uchiha is not interested about.

"This is why I wanted to graduate already."

===/\\\===

"Then we'll just be thinking about the defense itself." Hashirama says and Mito agrees. Madara sighs as an answer, though.

The classes are over and the three manages to be a step closer to graduation. They are on their way to the cafeteria to get some chow when…

"Yuko!" a guy yells and earns everybody's gaze. He is with a girl who is kneeling at the hallway. He tries to get her attention but she won't budge.

Everyone chatters and then she collapses, falling lifeless at the floor.

Concerned students try to wake her up and take her to the nurse room.

"What happened to Ishikawa?" Mito gives a worried look and Hashirama puts his arm around Madara's neck, "Thinking so much about thesis?"

"…" Madara glares at the other guy and takes off the arm, "Funny."

===/\\\===

An agitated sigh comes from his mouth and he has to go home WITH those two other persons.

Well, Madara is never someone who would go out with other people.

They see Izuna standing at the front of the gates and Madara calls, "Izu? Izu!" He runs to the guy and Izuna turns to him.

"… Who… Who are you?"

Madara slows down and walks to Izuna, "What are you talking about, Izu? Are you drunk? Get inside."

He takes Izuna's arm and they walk inside the house… as well as Mito and Hashirama.

The brother drags the younger one to the lounge and the two can't help but to get amused… of how clean yet unorganized the place is.

"Where have you been, Izu?" Madara crosses his arms at his chest and then hisses at the other two, "And what are you doing here!"

"Huh?" Izuna answers as he cocks his head to the side, "But I just found myself… at the… park?"

"What are you doing at the park? Why didn't even tell me you're going there?"

"You left the door open so we came in, Mada-chan."

"I didn't say you can come in. Don't call me Mada-chan."

"Huh? I don't even who you are."

"Uchiha Izuna! What—!"

"We don't need your permission."

"Yes, you do."

"That's my name?"

"Yes, that's my— I mean your name."

"You're changing your name so I won't call you Mada-chan anymore?"

"It's a mistake!"

"Then what's yours?"

"Mada—"

"Call him, Mada-chan."

"Shut up, Senju."

"Mada-chan? That's cute."

"Izu!"

"See, your brother likes it."

"Sen—"

"Wow. But it sounds girly."

"I—"

"He can be a girl."

"Se—"

"That's **really **cute!"

"Fucking shut up, Senju Hashirama!" Madara yells and Hashirama just resorts to smile a teasing one at him.

Mito restrains her giggles and Izuna starts to smile cutely at Madara.

"Silence at last." Madara closes his eyes to avoid the view of their stupid faces. He opens his eyes and fixes up his cool composure, "Hey, Izu."

The guy looks and his brother asks, "Why do you sound like you don't know anything?"

"… I just felt I knew this place… I'm not really sure. But you said we're brothers and I think this is what they call… home?"

"Can liquor erase memories?" Madara slaps his face and Mito asks Izuna, "Do you remember something else? Before you found yourself at the park?"

Izuna twitches and drops his head… he then raises it and says, "I was walking at a dark alley… then something—" he stops…

He feels like something is rising from his head and it hurts. He winces and the pain continues to grow stronger.

"Arghhh!" He gets on his knees with both hands trying to squeeze his head to stop the pain.

Madara then twitches and suffers from panic… which has frozen him before the screaming teen.

Mito tries to talk to Izuna but he goes on screaming. Hashirama tries as well but nothing is going on.

Izuna screams… cries in pain… squalls in horror and fear…

'_Shit. Madara, do something!'_ He tells himself but he is too scared to move… seeing what Izuna is going through…

He doesn't even know why Izuna is having a very destructive migraine.

He calls from his trembling voice as he grabs the teen's shoulder, "Izu… Izuna!"

The guy collapses and they manage to catch him. Madara shakes him, "Hey! Izu, wake up!"

"I think we should let him rest first." Mito says and Madara carries Izuna bride-style and takes the guy in his own room.

===/\\\===

"_Satoshi! Here!" a female's voice calls from nowhere and everything has been black._

"_Coming!" images of a running couple at a beach flashes slowly… and grows faster in split seconds._

_Then another set of images of the guy having sex with another girl flashes in the same manner._

"_Satoshi… how could you do this to me?"_

"_Yuko… I… I don't love you anymore…"_

"_Satoshi, how dare you…"_

A blinding light wakes up Izuna and he finds himself at his room, or so he guessed it to be his. His eyes move around to see anyone.

He sees Madara sleeping, elbow on the table and chin at his hand. How peaceful, he thought.

Then he sees Hashirama taking pictures… of course, to piss Madara off later. Sweet, he smiles.

Then Mito comes in the room and Hashirama stops taking photos and he takes the tray she holds.

He places it above the side drawer and Mito smiles upon seeing Madara's peacefully sleeping state.

"He seems to be very relieved about the thesis. It'll drive him insane _again_ to think that his baby brother just had amnesia, don't you think, Izuna?"

"Mito-san." Izuna sits up and Mito has this disheartened look. She is expecting at least the normal Sis Mi-chan.

Hashirama takes a cup and sips after he says, "Mada-chan will surely die if ever you admit you have forgotten everything about him."

"Hashirama-san…" Izuna calls but not the usual Hashi-bro but even so he turns to hear the question, "You really like my brother, don't you?"

He suddenly chokes and Mito seems to be caught off-guard. Izuna smiles…

No one notices that the hot coffee showers at Madara's face. He opens an eye carefully…

"Me? And Madara? No way, Izuna." Hashirama says in a flustered voice… trying to hide the blush in his cheeks.

It's the first time he acted such… since it's the first time somebody commented on his behavior around Madara.

Mito, the homophobic one, looks at Madara and then to Hashirama, "You're… together?"

"Fuck." Madara whispers and Hashirama scratches his head, "I'm just pissing your brother off, Izuna. It's not like I like him or we're together."

Mito hums her unconvinced state and Izuna apologizes.

Saved! Yay for Hashirama…

Izuna then beams at Madara, "Brother! You're awake!"

"How long have you been awake!" Hashirama panicked again… well, less obvious than a while ago.

Madara grabs a stuffed toy from Izuna's table (there's a stuffed toy at the table?) and throws it Mito, "That's for thinking that I'm with that stupid guy."

"Ouw!" She protests but then offers him a towel, noticing the split coffee at his face.

Izuna suddenly remembers about his dream… but decides to keep it to himself, _'What is that? Who are they?'_

===/\\\===

Shocking news has circulated the school and it's about Ishikawa Yuko who passed away yesterday because of car accident.

And it's been said that she haunts the school's locker room.

However, being a man of science, Madara doesn't believe those things… but maybe, there's another reason…

It is already class hours but Madara forgot something in his lockers. He comes to the so-called haunted place to get it.

He opens his locker and looks for the fucking book as he calls it. He finds it and a sudden sound rings around the place.

He looks around and sees no one… so nothing should have done the noise.

He drops it and walks away from his locker when a locker opens on its own behind him.

He twitches and hesitates to fling to the swinging locker door. But then he walks up to it and closes it.

"_**Satoshi…"**_ _she_ calls and it sends chills to the Uchiha's spine.

He quickly looks around, losing the cool composure. Oh, how he hates GHOSTS! No one knows how much he hates them!

"I-Ishikawa? Is that you?" he calls… and it sounds really stupid to him, communicating with a— "Uchiha."

He takes it back… ghosts exist. Now what? No, he can't be running like a crybaby… depending on the situation.

"Uchiha." Now Yuko is chanting for his _sur_name and he has to lose her QUICK!

Initial reaction.

RUN, BABY! RUN!

He runs as fast as he could… keeping the very terrified scream to himself.

Yes, he's an Uchiha. A master of hiding emotions, or so he thought.

He has reached the classroom and luckily the teacher is not there yet.

Still bound to what happened a while ago, Madara walks stiffly and sits down like… _'No, nothing happened, Madara.'_ He tells himself.

'_You didn't hear Ishikawa ghost calling you.' _He convinces himself some more.

Yuko and Madara used to be classmates and seatmates last year. Of course she knows him… well, not the fact that she freaked him out.

"Hey, Mada-chan?" Hashirama snaps before Madara. He didn't notice Hashirama is talking to him.

He twitches and looks at Hashirama. Ah, eyes of a scared child who is not letting the cat out the bag. NEVER, it's too embarrassing.

Hashirama laughs out loud and then restrains the sudden burst of laughter.

The class looks at the two and Madara decides to shoot his head down… covering the blush of extreme embarrassment.

The class stops staring and Hashirama says despite the laughter that can cause hiccups, "What happened? Looks like you've seen a ghost!"

Seen? No, he hasn't seen the ghost. He recovers from everything and equips his cool composure, "Drop it. It's nothing."

"Come on, it's not cute." The guy pinches Madara's cheek and he, well unintentionally, bites Hashirama's finger.

"Ouw!" Hashirama pulls his finger away and the teacher forcedly coughs, "We're starting class. Leave the flirtation for later."

The class either giggles or chatters. Madara glares at Hashirama, "Get away from me or I'll eat you alive… literally."

Talk about the nice day Izuna wished for him.

Have a nice day, my ass.

[End of Chapter 1]

Okay. Sorry for not posing the creepy side for now. We have to start bright somehow.

I love Madara… and I know he doesn't deserve to be humiliated like this.

Madara turns out to be comical… I just love comical guys. (I'll turn him into one since he's **NOT** like that in the anime or manga.)

And the great founder (alongside Madara) of Konoha and the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, deserves respect!

Not something like this! How dare me! Omp! O_O

I'm probably freaking both of them out but the thing is… THIS IS FANDOM, BABY! Nothing defies FANDOM!

Ahem…

Next chapter… I will start the horror juices…

Lovingly His, Rei Haruno.

=For he loves tomatoes=


	2. The Game He Has to Play

**Disclaimer: **I do not wish to own Naruto but I can shapeshift to Kishi-chan-sama for you! (You know I'm joking.)

If I own Naruto, people will start haunting me because there is not much pairings in it. Why? They'll cry.

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

===/\\\===

_Izuna has lost his memories due to an unknown reason and they are not yet up for an investigation._

_Madara encounters a ghost at the lockers… will they meet again?_

===/\\\===

The class hours end and Madara's back at the lockers. He takes a deep breath and he walks with Mito and Hashirama to their respective lockers.

It's the first time he ever walks with other people… without the pissed off face.

Since Uzumaki and Uchiha both start with U, Madara and Mito's lockers are just neighbors… fortunately for Madara.

She then starts to talk with him, "You seem to be so anxious, Madara-kun. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just nothing." That is rather a shaky voice…

Mito whispers at Madara, "When you came back here a while ago, did you—"

Madara yells and almost everyone hears it, "I didn't see Ishikawa a while—"

His locker swings open since he hasn't pushed it quite well. He has lost the energy… seeing the floating figure before him… behind Mito.

It is Ishikawa Yuko… but with broken bones, ripped muscles, exposed internal organs.

She floats in mid-air like something is holding her by the waist and it lets her hang like a puppet… stomach facing the ceiling, eyes seeing up-side-down.

Blood is all over her and there's nothing Madara can do but to stare at her.

"Uchiha." She chants yet again and he starts running away, "Oh SHIT!"

Everyone gets into confusion as the Uchiha runs passed them. He even bumps into Hashirama, stumbles at the floor, and then continues to run.

As they reach the place without much people but still in sight by the larger population, the lockers starts bursting open a second after he pass them by.

Hysteria grows and Hashirama runs after Madara. Mito cries for the two, "Madara-kun! Hashirama-kun!"

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno**

**Chapter 2: The Game He Has to Play**

Madara pants behind a door and he couldn't stop the fear juices within him.

What the fuck is that, he would be thinking if he can still think after that.

He continues to pant silently… feeling very uncomfortable.

Oh shit, the bladder.

He peeks out the door to see nothing and no one outside.

Coast clear.

He walks out of the room and runs to a popular destination of the scared people, rest room.

He then walks, realizing that his legs are exhausted, and keeps an eye at everything else.

"Mada-chan." A hand grabs a shoulder—

"In the name of Fuck!"

"I like that." Hashirama chuckles at the stupid expression and Madara takes a deep breath, "What, Senju?"

"What happened?" He suddenly turns a bit worried and the Uchiha walks away from him.

He follows him to the restroom and Madara does his thing. Hashirama looks around… something is seriously wrong, "Mada-chan…"

"What?" Madara zips close the zipper and walks to the sink, washes his hands… and then notices the bleeding walls.

He comically turns around, backing off to hit the sink, and unintentionally yells with all his fear believed to be locked away, "Mummy!"

The place starts to get covered in blood and Hashirama goes near Madara.

Then a blob of blood crawls towards them… making Madara gulp in utmost fear and Hashirama embrace the other guy.

The blob turns into a small girl and Madara twitches.

"_Hello, Brother." A small girl in a white dress and a brown plush bear walks in front of him._

_He scowls at the girl, "Who are you? Don't call me Brother."_

"_Let's play a little game."_

"_I'm not interested in children games."_

"_Then I'll make you interested…"_

"_How?"_

"_Watch me… and watch out, Brother."_

He murmurs, "You're the girl in my dreams… literally."

"Hello, Brother." She does a curtsey and continues, "My name is Kyoufu."

"Kyoufu?" They chorus.

"Brother, the game is starting!" Kyoufu runs around and stops before them again, "If you do so many time outs, you're not going to finish it!"

"W-Wait, what game are you talking about!" Madara scowls at her.

She smiles… maliciously, turning her sweet face into a horrible one, "In a month, if you don't collect **all** the memory orbs, your brother will die!"

The two gasps in surprise and confusion.

"Exorcise the ghosts! Get the memory orb! Bring a piece of your brother's memories back!"

She turns back into an innocent girl and snuggles her plush bear, "I'm giving a time limit, Brother. Good luck."

The blood disappears and Madara… faints.

"Mada-chan!"

===/\\\===

Madara opens his eyes to see Izuna, Mito and Hashirama gazing down at him. He blinks and realizes it could be his room.

Wait! Mito and Hashirama at his room? No way!

He shoots up and the heads get out of the way. He looks around…

The dark and empty walls, the ebony silk pillows and sheets, the black and fluffy pilus slippers, and the dusty floor.

Not to mention the two concealed plush bears at the closet, It IS his room.

But then dizziness catches him off-guard again and so he falls… to Hashirama.

The guy catches him and Madara complains, rubbing his head with both hands, "Ouw, dammit. Fucking headache."

"See what happens if you rush things." Hashirama chuckles, secretly enjoying the situation.

Mito stares at them with _those_ eyes and Izuna can't help but to beam.

Madara realizes the scene and breaks free from Hashirama's uhh, embrace. He turns away to avoid Izuna's beam, "What happened?"

"Hashirama-san told us about the small girl Kyoufu." Izuna answers, dropping his smile, and Madara looks at him, the face free of blush.

"What happened at the lockers, Madara-kun?" Mito then asks and Madara refuses to speak.

"The girl mentioned about exorcising a ghost. Maybe he saw Ishikawa… running around." Hashirama says and Madara snorts in disagreement.

"She was flying around, more like it. She looks horrible. And she chased me around." He corrects the other guy.

"What does she looks like?" Mito asks and Madara takes a deep breath, "…You wouldn't want to know."

"What are you planning to do about that little _game_ you are playing with that girl Kyoufu?" Hashirama speaks and Madara looks away.

He doesn't want to get near ghosts… but if what Kyoufu said is true… Izuna will die.

No fucking way Izuna dies! He would protest.

"I've got no other choice. Izuna's memories have already disappeared. There's no way I won't believe her." He says in his cool composure.

"But why the fuck it has to be exorcising ghosts!" He suddenly messes up his own hair… which Uchihas don't do, technically.

By social dictionary definition, UCHIHA means a person with high intellect, cool composure and acts with utmost dignity.

But in reality, an UCHIHA is synonymous to a jerk with the brains who ends up concealing who he/she really is because of the social identity.

The sudden outburst takes the three aback and Madara yells again, pointing at the door, "Get the fuck out! Out of my room NOW!"

Not so Uchiha. Not so Madara.

What gives?

The problem… and his fear of ghosts.

They leave the room and Izuna gazes at his brother who dumps himself at the bed… until he decides to close the door.

===/\\\===

The night comes and the four stands before the gates of their school.

(Izuna is not taking up college… he couldn't stay under the Social Eye Disease any longer. And so he stays home and does what a wife do.)

Madara takes a deep breath and he speaks, "Okay. We hunt that… that _thing_ down and Izuna gets a piece of his memories back."

"Let's go." Hashirama says and Madara gestures to make him go first.

Awww, he's really fucking scared, he admits that to himself.

With Madara doing the move with a puppy face, Hashirama gets to pinch him again and the other climbs the gates before Madara bites him again.

Mito looks at Izuna with a very surprised face… and Izuna beams back at her. Aren't they cute? He might say.

Hashirama, armed with special lock picking abilities, opens the gates for them. But he asks Madara first, "What's the password?"

"For the Love of—" Madara stomps at the ground, like telling him to stop fooling around.

The guy laughs out and they proceed inside the lockers.

Everything is dark and so Madara feels a bit… comfortable.

He loves darkness but he hates scary things. Quite… uhh, paradoxical indeed.

Mito turns the lights on but Hashirama switches it off, "Don't be scared, Mito."

Izuna draws out a flashlight and gives it to Mito. She uses it to look around… swaying around… until they spot Yuko for a second.

Mito gasps and drops the flashlight. A fluorescent bulb lights up and shows them two Yukos: one is the high school girl and the other is the ghost one.

The two images are flashing interchangeably and a plush bear gets thrown to Izuna and he catches it. The back is slit and so he takes a peep.

There is a gun. A magnum to be exact. There is also a note and it reads, "Take this toy gun. From Kyoufu with Love."

Madara takes the gun and aims it Yuko… now, which one to shoot. But it's too fast to catch the rhythm.

"_**Satoshi! How dare you!"**_

"_**Satoshi, why!"**_

"_**I'll make you pay!"**_

"_**I gave everything!"**_

She continues to chant these lines repeatedly.

"Which one should we shoot?" Hashirama asks and Madara is having a hard time finding a right time to shoot, "The ghost one of course."

Hashirama snatches the gun and readies it for firing. It then shines and the four gets amused by the _toy gun_.

The ghost of two flashing images then starts to circle around… making her a harder target for them.

Madara grabs back the gun and aims at the ghost… but it gets into the high school Yuko who cries her heart out, "Why! I gave everything…"

"She's… the girl I saw in my dream." Izuna claims and he continues, "She caught her boyfriend playing with another girl."

"That fucking Honda Satoshi." Madara whispers and he aims at the ghost…

She turns into the dead Yuko, "How dare you, Satoshi! I'll make you pay!"

Madara's arms tremble… and the figure sways, "Are you going to hurt me, too, Uchiha?" She pleads in a very pained voice.

Hashirama snatches the gun and fires at the ghost Yuko. She screams and starts to disintegrate…

Madara looks at Hashirama and the other guy puts up a very serious face. The Uchiha looks back at the girl.

She turns into the high school girl, "I don't know why… but it feels good somehow. Why did I become such? Tell me, you know everything, right, Uchiha?"

"I… I don't know, Ishikawa."

"Anyway, thank you… tell Satoshi I still love him…"

Flashes of images appear before them and it shows them how Yuko died.

_She has stood at the train station and an express train comes. She suddenly jumps off the rails and the train has murdered her by accident._

She disappears after that and a blue sphere goes to Izuna's hands. He takes a hold of it and he starts to scream again.

Hashirama catches him as he falls and Madara stares at the wind.

"I have to fucking do this for a month? You must be joking me."

===/\\\===

The first orb contains the memories about the other three and their parents.

Izuna's head hurts so much that he couldn't really rise from bed. It's the first orb to start with. He won't feel much next time.

He wakes up as Madara walks in the room. The younger one greets, "Brother! Good Mor— arghh— ning."

Madara sits down beside his brother and messes his hair, "Izu. Do you remember me now?"

"Did I really sound that stupid?" He scratches a bashful cheek and the brother smiles a bit.

"I have to say sorry to Sis Mi-chan and to Hashi-chan."

"You don't have to be sorry… it's not your fault."

"Okay then." Izuna nods and then asks a stupid question, "Don't you think Hashi-chan likes you?"

"What the fuck, IZUNA!" Madara exclaims… of course angrily.

"But it seems like—"

"Don't you dare pair me with that sickly bastard, okay." Madara turns away… blushing for either of the reasons in Izuna's head.

'_Real or rumor?' _A smile rises from Izuna's lips and Madara sees it. He hits Izuna's head enough for him to wince.

'_Why does everyone thinks Hashirama's my… fuck, dammit.'_ Madara's trivial internal turmoil continues to bug him.

Izuna tries to stand but he fails to do so. Madara helps him up and he beams at his brother, "Brother, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Just drop it. Whatever you think about it, drop it." Madara pouts a small one and Izuna giggles.

===/\\\===

Summer is within reach and everyone gets excited for the Summer Valentines as they call it.

Since the school believes that every season needs a day of hearts.

It's an adaptation of the Christian Feast of St. Valentine and it's somehow exclusive only in their school.

During the Summer Valentines, everyone will be making their own plush bears and gives it to someone.

One student should and can only have one bear. The plush bears should be all signed. Unsigned bears are therefore discarded. Owners punished.

First rule, lockers must be emptied before the festival and be left open for surprise plush bears.

Second rule, the plush bears cannot be given upfront. They should be pushed in the lockers before the class-hours end.

Third rule, if the bear is then rejected, cut a part off before giving it to another student.

Another festival called Winter Sweets is a mirror event. However, instead of plush bears, it's sweets!

During these festivals, Madara is always hailed the KVF, King of Valentine Festivities.

He always gets the most number of plush bears and sweets for the six consecutive festivals. (The seventh one coming up.)

It's because even **boys** give their mighty plush bears of Love and Affection to him. What appeal!

(Those are the guys that are happy when Madara acts a bit less like a straight guy.)

Too bad, he rejects everything but one per festival. (Guess whose!)

Forgetting about the haunting stories, everyone enjoys chatting about the Summer Valentines.

The three gets to spot Honda Satoshi among the crowd. He is with one of the hottest cheerleaders in school, Yuki Rika.

She sees Madara looking at their direction and so she walks towards them… ignoring the other guy now.

Satoshi glares at them and follows her as she flirtatiously walks towards the KVF.

Madara knows what will happen next and so he turns around to face his locker.

Mito grabs Hashirama out of the cheerleader's way and she wants him to stay put. She justifies, "I want to see how'll he deal with her."

"Hello, gorgeous." Rika leans at the lockers and Madara glances at her. She tries to lure Madara's eyes to those big boobs of hers.

"Tell me, are you going to bag the title again?" She says in a very flirty tone… irking Madara to the bones.

He refuses to answer and turns to walk away from them and then he gazes behind him, seeing the girl smiling flirtatiously… and Satoshi glaring badly.

"_Brother, I've been dreaming of something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_The first one is about Ishikawa Yuko."_

"_The first one? Is there another one?"_

"_Yes… I think that's…"_

Madara seriously gazes at the glaring guy… Hashirama and Mito notices it well.

"_Honda Satoshi. Yuko's ex-boyfriend."_

[End of Chapter 2]

Phew. I guess the happenings shouldn't really be so squeezed in such formats. Or the chapter will have a boring length.

Am I hinting it so much? You know, the pairing.

I know it's not really that evident yet. But don't worry.

You guys will be dealing with lots of OCs since not much of them are ALIVE during Madara and Hashirama's time.

Anyway, don't think the event is random… it has a big role, uhh not really that big.

About the festivities, I think it's a real festival in Nippon. I am not that sure, though.

Madara's HOT. Don't argue.

Next chapter will be another ghost whacking, I guess, or some sort.

And I think I should change the genre of the story… horror/crime I guess. Oops, a hint. (Can't it be horror/crime/romance?)

(I personally like the story so much that I can't stop writing chapters.)

(We don't have a stable internet connection so it really is hard to update even I have finished writing the next chapters.)

Lovingly His, Rei Haruno.

=For he loves tomatoes=


	3. No Choice

**Disclaimer: **I do not wish to own Naruto but I can shapeshift to Kishi-chan-sama for you! (You know I'm joking.)

If I own Naruto, people will start haunting me because there is not much pairings in it. Why? They'll cry.

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

===/\\\===

_Madara had successfully exorcised Ishikawa Yuko and restored a piece of Izuna's memories._

_Now, here comes another ghost… can they survive this one?_

===/\\\===

"What are you looking at, huh, Uchiha?" Satoshi smirks, noticing the gaze. Well, some guys hate Madara but love to be him.

The brains and charms in one. Gosh.

"Nothing." Madara breaks the gaze and walks away from the lockers. Rika can't just agree to that, though.

She runs after Madara and snuggles the free arm, "Can't you stay longer, Uchiha?"

She pins the arm at her cleavage and budges those flirty eyelashes.

Madara, extremely hating the thing, keeps himself from kicking the girl away, "I have lots of things to do. I can't waste time."

"Oh, don't you know that those kinds of people are the ones… I love." She bits her lips seductively… making Madara more disgusted.

He forcedly budges her off his arm and says with a serious voice, "I'm not interested."

He could care less about the bruise she may get from the hit. It's quite forceful after all.

Hashirama and Mito walks pass them. The guy smirks upon gently pushing Rika to the side, "Better luck next time."

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno**

**Chapter 3: No Choice**

"_Hello, Brother." Kyoufu appears before Madara and he says, "You again?"_

"_Congratulations for exorcising Yuko."_

"_How can I even exorcise a living? That next guy is not a ghost."_

"…"

"_Fiasco."_

"_Then turn him into a ghost, bright one."_

"That's fu—" Madara suddenly jerks outwards and he falls to the floor, face first.

He is sleeping at Izuna's table like before and he has fallen off the chair.

Hashirama helps him up, "You okay, sleeping beauty?"

"My face. Fuck. Ouw." Madara takes Hashirama's hand as he rabidly rubs his face with the back of his hand.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Izuna asks and Mito whimpers. Hashirama lets Madara walks to reach the bed where Izuna is.

Madara crashes to his brother's waist… since Hashirama pushes him off a bit. He just loses the footing and all.

"Hashi-chan." Izuna protests lightly and Hashirama gives an oops-my-bad kind of gesture.

"Brother?" Izuna asks and Madara climbs up the bed to get a better position and lies stomach flat at the bed.

"Izu, can you make them go away?" He somewhat pleads.

The brother needs not to tell them and they understand a man of solitude such as Madara.

They leave and Hashirama reminds Izuna to call them if something's up.

Madara rolls around, facing the ceiling… and Izuna gets on his side to snuggle his brother who doesn't mind as long as it's Izuna.

Izuna asks, "What's wrong, Brother?"

"I saw Kyoufu in my dreams _again. _And I had told her about Honda."

"What did she say?"

"Turn him into a ghost."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't want **that** as the thing we need to do first."

"Brother… sorry for putting you in something like this."

"It's not you… it's not me. We don't have anyone to blame…" Madara closes his eyes again and Izuna sleeps at his side as well.

'_An accident… I need an accident.'_

===/\\\===

A day before the Summer Festival and everyone is already stitching those plush bears, making it so beautiful to be not rejected.

Everyone eyes at Madara as he walks across the hallways. Some wondering what kind of bear he would like to keep…

But Madara could care less. He's too busy thinking _**how to turn Honda to a ghost**_ to take another memory orb.

'_A day off the countdown, I still need to wait for an accident…' _Madara scowls at the floor while gathering his things, _'But to actually WISH a guy dead…'_

"Mada-chan." Hashirama calls his attention and the called turns, "What about it, Senju?"

"Something has been bothering you and no, you can't just tell me it's nothing."

"… then just let me deal with it on my own." Madara answers quickly and leaves.

'_I can't involve you with something so dangerous like what I'm planning to do.'_ Madara glances at the other guy before disappearing at the corner.

Hashirama scowls at the horizon where the other guy disappeared, _'Let me help you, Madara…'_

===/\\\===

The classes continue and Madara stays focused for a while. Not thinking about the plan in his mind.

Hashirama knows he's up to something… something so weird that he won't dare tell anybody, "But Izuna." He whispers.

The last bell rings and Madara runs off the classroom much to Hashirama and Mito's surprise.

He runs as fast as he can… but too bad Hashirama's a faster runner.

The chase reaches outside the school and Hashirama decides to jump at Madara to stop him from running.

Madara hits the ground hard and he yells, "Fuck you, Senju. Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what you are trying to do later." The grip tightens and Madara groans again.

"Hashirama-kun! Madara-kun!" Mito yells and Madara struggles to get away.

Hashirama tightens the grip again and warns Madara, "I took up military training. Don't even try to get away."

Madara gives up and says, "Promise me you won't tell Izu and you have to stay home with him."

===/\\\===

"You plan to what?" Hashirama exclaims and Madara turns away, eyes locked at the hamburger.

They are at a fast food chain and Madara have just told them about the plan.

Mito covers her mouth with her hands in surprise and Hashirama is too confused to process the whole insanity.

"It's not like I have a choice. I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen. It's either Izu or Honda."

"What about you?" Mito asks and Madara looks at her soulfully, "I could care less about that."

She drops her head and Hashirama protests, "I won't let you do that."

"Then what? Izu dies?" Madara snaps and the other two knows what's running in Madara's mind.

But to be really honest, they don't even know who that girl Kyoufu really is and why did she post a game like that.

But Izuna did lose his memories and some returned after they exorcised that girl Yuko.

"If you really wanted to do this…" Hashirama says, "Then I guess I have to teach you how to use it."

"I'll take care of the location." Mito holds Madara's hand and says, "We're your friends. We won't let you do this on your own."

"For Izuna." They chorus and Madara seems to get dumbfounded…

'_Am I dreaming?'_

===/\\\===

Hashirama takes Madara to a public firing range… well, paint bullets are used to be more friendly.

It's the amateurs range though. Madara is trying to feel more relaxed with a gun in his hands.

The last time, he was trembling and so scared. He can't do that every time. He needs to improve.

The target should always be the forehead… just like where Hashirama shot Yuko.

Quite hard to get steady… but Madara's too stubborn to give this one up.

Hashirama stands beside him and is watching the guy train, secretly staring at that angelic face turned stiff by those determined eyes.

"Senju-san." Someone calls and Hashirama turns and Madara stops firing to see who comes near.

They both take off their earmuffs (to protect the ear from the breaking sound of guns) and they greet the newcomer, "Sarutobi-sensei."

Their teacher smiles back and wonders around, "Why are you two here?"

"We're—" Madara tries to justify but their teacher guess a wrong answer…

"Dating?"

Madara slaps his own face and Hashirama scratches the back of his head. The teacher laughs out, "I'm just kidding, don't worry."

"Sensei, don't kid." Madara puts on his earmuffs and loses interest. The teacher laughs and he leaves the _lovebirds_ alone.

"Why is he here?" Hashirama asks before putting his earmuffs and Madara snorts like saying he doesn't know.

He continues training… until nightfall.

===/\\\===

Izuna walks to the lounge and there is still no Madara on sight. He looks at Mito and asks, "Sis Mi-chan, when will Brother be home?"

"Your brother is a tough man. You don't have to worry about him." Mito smiles and strokes at Izuna's hair.

He drops his head and sits beside his sister, "I don't really feel good, Sis Mi-chan. Like Brother's up to something very dangerous."

"Why would he make you so worried? Come on, trust your brother."

"Sis Mi-chan…"

"Yes?"

"You sound scared, too. Do you know where Brother had gone to?"

"No… I don't know." She smiles at him, clutching the throw pillow behind her… away from Izuna's eyeshot.

'_Madara-kun. Hashirama-kun. I did what I can… please take care of it without anyone knowing.'_

===/\\\===

_Hello, gorgeous. I just thought we should know get to know each other well…_

_Very well…_

_Let's meet behind the Corn Alley later. I'll be waiting._

_Let's have some fun, shall we?_

_Yuki Rika_

Satoshi excitedly crumples the letter he received from Rika.

He's now at the little hotel's back alley… waiting for the cheerleading hottie.

Then suddenly he feels something different… like danger is on its way to get him.

He looks around and sees two rabbit mascots walking around. He ignores them… even they get near him.

A nozzle with a silencer suddenly gets pushed against his temple. The eyes crawl to the side to see one of the rabbit mascots holding the gun.

"Let's chill, man. What do you want? My wallet? My cell phone? My—"

"I need your life." Rabbit #1 speaks and readies to pull the trigger. He somewhat recognizes the speaker, "Uchi—"

Bang!

The body falls and the soul seeps out of the corpse. A human-like figure stretches from the dead Satoshi and it screams a low pitched noise.

Despite the low tone, the amount of sound makes the ear ring and eardrum beat faster.

The two rabbits cover their human ears and runs away from the place.

The stretched human pleads… _**"Yuki Rika! Where were you?"**_

===/\\\===

Madara slides down the dirty alley wall… his clothes sticking to his body because of perspiration, "Stupid the scream ghost…"

He is panting so bad that Hashirama can really hear him despite the one meter distance. Hashirama gazes at Madara's body.

His long dark and spiky hair that reaches his waist. The sticky white long-sleeved shirt. The skinny jeans.

Hashirama finds him seductive… even without moving or talking.

Those open lips look softer and more delicious than they usually look.

Those firm pectorals inviting him to go nearer…

The loss of energy is rather a sign of submissiveness.

An atmosphere of sin…

"Oi, Senju!"

Pops.

"Yes?" Hashirama answers, trying to hide those pink tints contrasting his tan cheeks.

"We got to kill that thing before midnight." Madara says with heavy breathing in intervals.

Hashirama gets near him and says, "We're going to go back there then." He readies the _toy_ magnum for firing.

Madara gazes at the pistol with a silencer in his hand and raises it up to block the moon's light, "I feel scared holding this thing."

Hashirama looks at his eyes as he continues to talk, "It feels like it's going to eat me anytime."

"Then why don't you just…" Hashirama takes the gun away from Madara and hands him the magnum, "think that it's for Izuna."

"You should never pull the trigger if it's not for Izuna's sake." He adds… getting nearer at every word.

"Sen… Hashirama." Madara says and the other guy is trying to get really near…

"Fuck you." Madara hits Hashirama's face with the gun's handle. The other guy winces and Madara says, "What are you doing, you sickly bastard."

"Nothing really…" Dammit, almost there. He might curse.

"Damn, Summer Festival." Madara suddenly remembers about one rule. Everyone should do a plush bear or else…

He doesn't really like the idea but… he has to do a plush bear or he will suffer from an unthinkable punishment.

Both guys place the guns in the rightful holsters, grabs the bag with the costumes… and head home… to the Uchiha house.

===/\\\===

Hashirama is having a sound sleep at the bed and Madara is at his table, finishing the plush bear in just one night.

Despite the time pressure and sleepiness, he manages to make the bear appear pretty and nice like it's been done for days.

He sighs and gazes at the bed… figuring hundreds of ways how to kick off Hashirama so he can lie down.

He places the bear at the table and draws out the gun from the bag he had.

He stares at the pistol and checks if it is loaded. He then aims it at the wall…

"_You should never pull the trigger if it's not for Izuna's sake."_

'_I know…'_

He puts it back to the holster and to the bag. He walks to the bed and shifts his weight at one side…

===/\\\===

"_Hello, Brother." Kyoufu visits him yet again and Madara speaks, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I saw what you did to Honda Satoshi. That's quite surprising that you made a decision like that in hours."_

"_It's Izuna on the line. I can drop everything else."_

"_That's what I love about you, Madara. So sacrificing…"_

"_Who are you for real? How come you want to play with me?"_

"_Tonight's quite early for you to know. Like in other mysteries, IN TIME you will know."_

"_Damn those stupid lines." Madara hisses…_

"Mada-chan, wake up." Hashirama whispers near Madara's ear.

"Is it morning already?" A soft growl from the called one.

"Yes, we still have a festival to celebrate." Hashirama seductively runs his hand at Madara's arm… making the Uchiha push his face away.

"Senju, don't dare to act disgusting around me." Madara gets up the bed. Realizing that they're too close makes the Uchiha jerk off the bed.

He stands up and lets out a forced cough. He checks the clock, 7:00. Ideal. He walks out the room… leaving Hashirama behind.

The Senju smirks, _'I guess he figured hundreds of ways to take me off the bed… but he chose to lie beside me.'_

He gets up as well and gazes at the concealed plush bears by the closet, _'I knew it. He's in love with me, too.'_

"Hashi-chan!" Izuna calls and Hashirama responds, "Coming!"

'_I hope that ghost won't ruin OUR Summer Valentines.'_

===/\\\===

Okay, I don't want to do any assumption unless it really is the next scene.

I said another ghost whacking will be written but I was wrong.

I manage to squeeze in some intimacy instead.

Anyway, next chapter will surely be the Summer Valentine event… and the ghost whacking I promised.

Thanks for reading and please review.

PS. The Sarutobi I wrote here is not Hiruzen Sarutobi (Sandaime Hokage) but someone else.

If I write his first name, you guys might mistake him for someone else…

Clue for the first name: **Mikoto** (This is a give-away!)


	4. For The Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not wish to own Naruto but I can shapeshift to Kishi-chan-sama for you! (You know I'm joking.)

If I own Naruto, people will start haunting me because there is not much pairings in it. Why? They'll cry.

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

===/\\\===

_Madara and Hashirama killed Satoshi but they failed to exorcise him._

_The Summer Valentines comes… will it get ruined?_

===/\\\===

Since Madara doesn't really offer a bear to somebody, the students forced him to give it away by Bear Raffle.

Since he's the KVF, he is special. The bear giving is upfront.

For the previous festivals, every girl who receives the bear faints on the spot… making Madara feel stupid. He does.

Too bad the raffle is only open for girls… the administrators are homophobic anyway.

The three reaches the classroom and everyone is busy preparing their plush bears. The girls squeal when Madara comes in the room.

"Uchiha-sama! Will there be another raffle?" They chirp like excited sluts and Madara just nods… to cut the conversation.

Hashirama teases the other guy when they settle in their seats, "Oh yeah. The KVF rocks on again."

"Shut up." Madara snaps and no one notices that Satoshi is gone. The authorities might have not reported it to the school yet.

Madara gazes at the seat and Hashirama kicks a leg and the kicked glares at the kicker.

"Don't get so obvious about it. That's more dangerous." Hashirama smiles at him and Madara rolls his eyes and turns away.

Dammit… he starts to feel uncomfortable around Hashirama…

Their teacher walks in and they greet him, "Good morning, Sarutobi-sensei!"

"Yes, good morning." He smiles at the class, "Is everyone ready for the Summer Valentine?"

"YES!" And so the class starts…

But a sudden temperature drop makes Madara burr a bit. He pulls his blazer close and looks around…

He gazes at the supposed-to-be vacant seat… only to see the ghost of Satoshi glaring directly at him, "Uchiha. How dare you…"

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno**

**Chapter 4: For the Love**

Madara blinks yet again and the figure is gone. He gazes at Hashirama but the guy is too busy listening to the lesson.

He turns to Mito… who coincidentally turns to him as well. She notices the fear in Madara's eyes.

"Is Honda here?" She whispers and Madara nods a little. She shivers and looks at the Hashirama and calls him, "Hashirama-kun."

The guy turns and sees the weird look. He smirks, "Don't get so scared, Mada-chan. He won't be causing ruckus in the place… unlike the girlfriend."

"Hn." Madara grunts and stares at the board, _'Fuck. I'd rather kill a human than to meet up with lots of ghosts.'_

The door motions to get opened and the assistant director peeps from the door.

The teacher gets out and the student chatters. The two comes in and the assistant director announces, "Can I get your attention, students?"

The class gets silent and she continues, "One of your classmates, Honda Satoshi, was found dead last night."

The class chatters then subsides to let her finish. "So we will be holding a ceremony later before beginning the Summer Valentine."

"We believe that you should better cancel trivial things for the investigation." Another man gets inside and everyone chatters.

"I am Inspector Jun Nakamura. We will be interrogating you students for a while." The newcomer says and looks around as the class chatters.

"They can't just cancel the Summer Valentines for that." One says and some agrees. Jun eyes at the student and calls him, "You."

The student twitches and stands up to acknowledge any question, "Yes sir?"

"Do you know someone named Yuki Rika?"

"Rika-sama? Why are you looking for her?" Another student asks and the class continues to chatter.

"Okay everyone. All of you will be asked." The teacher says and he lets the police take over.

Mito looks at the two guys but keeps the fear to herself… _'Madara-kun. Hashirama-kun.'_

The time passes by and the authorities still have no idea that the murderer is in the classroom.

They leave and the students drops the matter and talks about the Summer Valentines.

Madara, Hashirama and Mito walks to the lockers and she sighs, "I thought the school event will get canceled. Phew, that was close."

Madara grunts and then his phone starts to ring. Izuna is calling… Why? Madara's eyes seem to say.

"Izu? What's up?"

"I just… got a very bad feeling, Brother. Is everything alright there?"

"Uh. There's nothing to worry."

"Brother, the guy I've dreamed of… he's dead. It's on the news."

"The school's been informed."

"Brother… if he's the next target… then he's going to attack you."

"Izu. Look. Brother's going to take care of everything, okay? Now, relax and don't worry much."

"Brother, promise me you'll take me to the amusement park later."

Madara smirks, "Going back to being a child. Okay, I'm going to take you there when I get home."

"Take care, Brother."

"You, too." Izuna hangs up and Madara sighs. He is about to open his locker but then he halts himself.

A mountain of plush bears will be rushing and he couldn't risk drowning from those.

He just turns around and leans on his locker… and writes something at a piece of paper.

He sticks it at the locker's side. It reads, "Do not open. You die."

Mito sees the note and giggles, "Now. Now. Madara-kun, you don't have to scare your _fans._"

"Uzumaki." Madara just whispers her name… like trying to tell her something else. She recalls the giggles and cocks her head to the side.

Hashirama comes near and jerks a thumb to make the other two look to a direction.

It is Rika… and she's wearing a jacket. Mito says, "She never wears a jacket."

Madara then walks towards the shivering cheerleader. The girl notices the KVF approaching and she tries to hide the shivers, "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hello." Madara responds and the other two twitches. Madara has never talked to a slut _like that _before!

"What's… what's wrong?" Rika pulls her jacket closer and clutches it hardly… smiling sweetly to cover it up.

She looks pale… and exhausted. She's not as bright and blooming like yesterday.

"You don't look good." Madara says and she blushes, "R-Really? I guess I should put some more make-up."

She is about to turn around but Madara grabs her arm. She turns and Madara whispers, "I want to talk to you alone."

She agrees to come and lays a last look at a direction… Hashirama gazes at after her action. It is the lockers and he knows something could be there…

Watching.

Mito whimpers and says, "What will Madara-kun do?"

"Relax." Hashirama says… contrary to his very own anxiety.

===/\\\===

"This is so sudden, Madara-_kun_." She says… smiling seductively despite her not-so-energetic state.

They find a vacant classroom since it's lunch time. The lights are closed and the windows are covered by curtains.

"Nothing really." Madara holds both of her arms and she blushes again. He runs his hand up… and she feels… rather scared than aroused.

She backs off a step and pulls her jacket closer again, now hiding her corset beneath the jacket.

There's no uniform rule since there is a festival going on. She locks her eyes at the floor, "What are you doing?"

"Yuki." Madara calls and she looks. He continues, "Show me your shoulders."

"W-Why?" She looks away again and Madara rolls his eyes. He grabs her by the shoulders and she winces, "Madara Uchiha! Let me go!"

He then tries to take off her jacket and she struggles… but the guy succeeds…

Red, sore and painful hand marks lie at her shoulders and she tries to cover them, "These are just…"

"Who did that to you?" Madara asks and then a voice yells from behind.

"UCHIHA!"

A very forceful shove hits Madara's back and he gets thrown to roll through the piles of chairs… and finally hitting the wall.

The girl widens her eyes and looks at the slightly floating guy (but she's not aware of it) near her… "Honda!"

Madara stands up and the ghost glares hardly at him, "You'll pay for this! You murderer!"

Madara fishes for something at his bag but Satoshi charges at him… having him throw away the _toy_ magnum.

It slides to Rika and she screams. Madara gets to stand and jump at her, covering her mouth with his hand.

She winces and Madara picks up the gun and aims at wherever Satoshi goes or more like floats around.

Rika gasps under the hand and cries, "Why is he flying around!"

"Because he's a ghost. Now shut up." Madara yells at her and shoots around the bright gun's spheres of light… trying to get lucky enough to hit Satoshi.

"Uchiha!" He screeches, "How dare you kill me! And now… you want to touch my Rika! I won't forgive you!"

"Kill?" Rika stops moving and gazes at Madara but the guy continues to shoot at him. Satoshi disappears and the door opens.

Madara shoves the guns underneath his shirt and their teacher walks in, "What's happening here?"

He sees Madara holding Rika… the marks at her shoulders and the jacket on the floor.

Rika budges and yells, "Sasuke-sensei!" She runs to him and he catches her. Madara runs pass them and Sasuke yells, "Oi, UCHIHA!"

===/\\\===

Serious trouble.

Serious trouble indeed.

Madara pants at a corner and opens his locker. He lets the plush bears flow for now as he is looking for something— no, someone's bear.

Then he puts everything back in place. He leans at the locker again and continues panting.

Rika knows he killed Satoshi. The ghost is roaming around. Their teacher will be filing a disciplinary offense against him anytime soon.

"Fuck." He whispers under his breath and then someone calls, "Hello, Brother."

"Kyoufu." He looks at the small girl before him and he says, "What are you doing here?"

"I see you're having problems with the game. Want me to help you out?"

"Finish this already. The best help I will surely appreciate."

"Nuh-uh-uh. It's too early, Brother. Don't worry about that girl, I'll get myself busy with her for the meantime."

"Huh." Madara says and Kyoufu disappears, "Fucking little girl."

Unbeknownst to the two, somebody hides behind the walls and she has heard Madara talking, "Madara-sama has… an imaginary friend?"

===/\\\===

Sasuke is walking around the campus… looking for the guy with a disciplinary offense for attempted _sexual_ harassment.

He then spots Hashirama and Mito… looking for the guy, too. He calls and they approach him. He asks, "Where's Uchiha-san?"

"We're looking for him, too, sensei." Mito sighs, "I thought he's with Yuki-san but…"

"He tried to do Yuki-san. He must be hiding somewhere."

The two gives a sudden shot of looks at each other then flings their heads back to the teacher with their surprised faces.

"Mada-chan? Doing Yuki?" Hashirama says like it is really… impossible to happen and it's the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Sasuke wonders at their reaction and motions to go, "The guard hasn't seen him out. He must be around here somewhere."

He runs away and Hashirama snaps at Mito, "We've got to find Mada-chan before he does!"

"That's fuck. Spreading things." Madara walks towards the two and Mito gives him another set of _eyes_ and Hashirama sighs.

"Did you really try to do Yuki? That slut of a girl?" the jealous guy asks, keeping the jealousy to himself.

"No. Honda lurks near her… and we have to get near her to spot that floating bastard." Madara answers seriously… but he's looking away.

He's quite preoccupied by what Kyoufu has said. _'How is she going to deal with Yuki?'_

The lunchtime is about to end and he then twitches at a feeling. He gazes at the rooftop and he calls the two, "The rooftop."

===/\\\===

Rika is leaning at the railings and someone slams open the door. It is Madara and the other two.

She gasps and steps backwards, "Get away from me! Please don't hurt me!"

Madara feels the same coldness and he reaches for the gun… too bad he has already hidden it away. He curses and Satoshi appears before them.

"I will… avenge myself!" he roars like a monster and the three won't be able to do something… but to dodge every charge he does.

"Dammit! This is exactly WHY I hate ghosts!" Madara yells and he gets away from Rika… so Satoshi won't hit her.

The girl squats and keeps the fear to herself. Mito goes to her and tries to take her with her, "Come on!"

Rika wonders and Madara yells, "Uzumaki, go!" Rika goes with Mito and the two women is about to go down but the door closes.

"No one's leaving!" Satoshi screeches and Hashirama yells, "How are we going to kill that thing!"

"That bitch Kyoufu should know!" Madara dodges a charge and runs around. They are like playing dodge-ball at the rooftop.

Then a slingshot gets thrown to Madara's face. He stumbles down and Hashirama picks up the slingshot.

A note there reads, "I was to give you another gun… but since you called me bitch, here's a slingshot."

"A slingshot?" Hashirama wonders and Madara rises, rubbing the sore face, "At least not a fucking jackstone ball."

Hashirama tries to use it but… the light sphere does not form a firm ball… which makes it useless.

Then Satoshi charges at the two… but a gun fires… hitting Satoshi at the forehead. He screams in pain.

The scenes of his death flashes before them… even the part where Madara takes off the rabbit head.

Rika widens her eyes yet again and she realizes that it is Mito who shot the guy. The ghost disappears and Mito smiles.

"You should be more careful now, Brother." Mito then points the gun at Rika, "No one ELSE should know!"

The girl screams and runs to the railings. Mito smirks and fires the supposed to be _toy_ magnum… but a real bullet comes out.

It hits Rika point blank at her head and the girl gets thrown off the rooftop… down to the ground.

Madara and Hashirama are to look down but they are quickly transported to the lockers. The commotion at the school square is in earshot.

Mito wakes up and looks around, amused by the new location, "When did we get here?"

The two tugs Mito and runs to the grounds. A crowd circles around the dead body and the inspectors examines the crash site.

Mito feels like throwing up but she can't really do it. There are some who do it, though.

Now the Summer Valentines is hanging on the verge of cancelation.

Sasuke makes his way to the crowd and pities the poor Rika. He looks around the crowd and sees Madara looking at her as well.

'_Dammit.'_ Madara clutches his fist tightly in a ball while still looking at Rika. Her eyes have tears… pleading not to be killed.

'_She doesn't have to kill her… damn Kyoufu.'_ Madara grinds his teeth, _'How does she really choose these ghosts?'_

He closes his eyes… restraining himself from pitying the girl more, _'They are not all ghosts to start with. They are even alive when they get to be…'_

Hashirama whispers, "Mada-chan. Don't blame yourself for this."

"Madara-kun." Mito looks and Madara calms down… erasing the traces of madness within him.

He's Madara Uchiha. He's supposed to be cold-hearted and all.

The police disperse the crowd as the bell rings and the classes will start again.

===/\\\===

First, Honda Satoshi.

Now, Yuki Rika.

Madara won't be pleading to have someone next on the list… of those who gets killed in the process of retrieving Izuna's memories.

He's at their classroom and the lessons are being discussed. But he's not paying much attention… still preoccupied by the matter.

Then the megaphones air an announcement about the two ceremonies they will be holding: Honda Satoshi and Yuki Rika's.

The students proceed at the auditorium and the director does an impromptu speech about the deaths.

Every student is also examined for any fire arm… since they have heard a gun fire and the hole at Rika's head is definitely a gun's doing.

However, none has been found… lucky Madara. Well, the bear is a good hiding place.

And Sasuke could have been sure… Madara is hiding something when he caught the act a while ago. Something beneath his shirt…

Too bad it could have been discarded already.

Madara looks at Sasuke and he catches the gaze. That very look proves to Sasuke that Madara could have killed the poor girl.

Now for gunpowder test… everyone is negative. The guns Madara and Mito held are _toy_ magnums… of course no traces.

Forensics has also proven that the same gun that is used to kill Rika is the one used to kill Satoshi.

"And so the killer lurks within this campus." The inspector says and everyone is not allowed to leave the premises.

Madara curses under his breath. It is way past the class hours and he's not yet home. Izuna will call any minute now…

And the any minute comes… his phone starts to beep and he answers it, "Izu."

"Brother? Where are you? Are you still in—" Someone takes the phone from Madara and he hisses silently.

However, seeing who took it makes him twitch, "Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Hang up." He demands with a mad voice.

"But that's my brother calling." Madara tries to take the phone back but the teacher keeps it out of his reach, "Sensei—!"

"Listen, young man. I haven't told the police what I saw that's why they're not looking at you at any angle."

Sasuke threatens him a bit, "If you want me to shut up, hang up on this phone call… NOW."

"Okay." Madara takes back the phone since it is given back. He speaks, "Izu?"

"Yes, Brother? What's going on?"

"Something's happening… but don't worry… we'll be home before midnight… at least."

"Be careful, Brother. And… I want to tell you something later."

"Sure. And Izu…" Madara gazes at Sasuke, "Sorry, I can't take you to an amusement today. I'll find time tomorrow."

"Uh." He hears the boy chuckle at the other line, "Sure, Brother! I'll expect that!"

"Bye."

"Bye." The call ends and Sasuke asks, "We?"

"Well, that's technically none of your business, sensei. And it's not connected to what you saw."

"Why? What did he see?" A lady inspector comes behind them and the two freezes. Madara knows it would be very bad…

"_No one else knows!" _What Kyoufu said echoes in his head and he shouldn't let anybody know… that he killed Satoshi likewise Mito_'s hand_ did to Rika.

His heart races and he starts to breath heavy. They face the lady and she asks again, "What did you see, Sarutobi-san?"

"Uhh." Sasuke will be starting to lie and Madara can see it coming, "I know it's not really the best time for me to… uhh, talk with Uchiha-san with it."

He continues to lie… well, it's not really a lie, "I'm just reminding him that… homosexual relationships will be very bad to his school image."

He completely makes the lady believe him, "Since he's a Straight-A student and the school will be thrown into chaos if ever it leaks out."

The lady gazes at Madara with the same _eyes_ Mito had thrown him before, "Ah, I see. That's not really good… with this homophobic society."

She whirls some of his hair around her finger… now with different eyes, "You're a good-looking and intelligent student. Don't waste that."

Madara grows disgusted… but it's better than having another one dead in just less than 24 hours.

"And yes, Sarutobi-san. I would like to talk about—" She drops it and the two motions to go away. Madara starts to breathe normally.

She's busy talking and Sasuke gazes at the guy. He mouths, "You owe me one explanation later."

He doesn't respond… since he might be throwing his homeroom teacher to hell if he does.

Madara turns around and Hashirama comes to the scene. He sees the two at a distance, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing much." He sighs… relief evident on his face.

The lady gazes back at Madara… and the two watches Hashirama's actions…

"That's nothing." Hashirama runs his fingers at Madara's hair and the Uchiha blushes a bit and looks away, "Huh. Easier said than—"

He sees the two watching the scene from the distance. He blushes some more and tugs Hashirama away, _'I won't be doing this… if it isn't for Izu.'_

[End of Chapter 4]

Phew. That was long and a bit crappy.

I swear I noticed that I easily turn off the tense factor… by squeezing in stupid and funny things. Omp.

I have revealed the name… since I grew tired of writing 'the teacher', 'his teacher' and 'their teacher' over and over again.

And yeah, if you didn't guess it right. Here's a little spoiler.

Mikoto got the name Sasuke from Hiruzen's father… since the father is so great.

Is Hiruzen's father that great? I don't know. We haven't met. XD

Thanks for reading… reviews are greatly appreciated.


	5. Left Alone

**Disclaimer: **I do not wish to own Naruto but I can shapeshift to Kishi-chan-sama for you! (You know I'm joking.)

If I own Naruto, people will start haunting me because there is not much pairings in it. Why? They'll cry.

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

===/\\\===

_Satoshi got exorcised by Kyoufu herself while possessing Mito… but Rika died in her hands as well._

_An investigation gets in the way of the Summer Valentines… think it'll ever be canceled?_

===/\\\===

"He said what?" Hashirama blushes at the fact that Sasuke said that he is _with_ Madara.

"You heard it clear enough. No need to repeat." Madara, pissed off, refuses to retell the humiliating tale _again_.

Mito cannot react… her homophobia seems to freeze her. Her two friends… together? FOR REAL? She might die.

They are at the cafeteria and the three has ordered food for dinner. Poor Izu, eating alone. Madara bugs himself.

"J-Just forget it." Hashirama babbles and Mito shifts her eyes… _'I wonder WHY Sarutobi-sensei said such. Are they really…?'_

Madara sighs and looks outside the cafeteria through the window beside them… giving him the view of the bushy borders of the garden.

He squints to see a familiar figure afar… and then he closes his eyes. He stands up, "I'll be back."

He makes his way out the populous cafeteria… and towards the first meeting place.

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno**

**Chapter 5: Left Alone**

He enters the men's rest room and looks around for anyone inside. He turns to the sink and sees Kyoufu's reflection beside him.

"I want some direct-to-the-point answers, now, Kyoufu." Madara says and the child smiles sweetly, "No way, Brother."

"Good grief." Madara sighs and Kyoufu answers, "You seem to be doing things so fast, Brother."

"Bring back ALL of my brother's memories. You won't have to bother talking to me… in the men's room."

"No. No. No, Brother. I can't just give back the memories of your precious Izu."

Kyoufu snuggles her plush bear and she gazes innocently at Madara.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Madara scowls at her with evident anger…

"What have he done to make you play with us like this?"

"Such confidence… do you think Izuna's safe all alone?"

Madara twitches at the last comment and turns to the real Kyoufu. But she is gone and her malicious smirk makes him anxious…

'_Fucking little girl. Izu, please be safe.'_

===/\\\===

Izuna is patiently waiting at the lounge. It is almost 10 but his _family_ is not yet back.

He fiddles with the remote… looking for any prime time show to quench his anxiety. He blinks nervously and decides to just leave the TV open.

He goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge… to find anything that can be worth his time.

Dinner? No, Izuna cannot eat dinner without making sure his brother is out of trouble.

He feels weird… but he doesn't really remember instances that something can happen. His memories haven't been restored completely…

But his heart surely knows every emotional obstacle there is.

He grabs the left over cookie Mito did two days ago… and gazes at the table.

He sees a memory orb lying at the table… but he is too scared to touch it. _'Brother, come home now please.'_

He goes back to the lounge… to find two dark figures atop the couch's back supporter. Their three red dots for eyes gaze at him.

Izuna stares at the tiny creatures… as they seem to speak using another language but he cannot make out any of their words…

And not responding seems to be a bad thing. The creatures start to get furious… repeating those words he cannot understand.

"I… I don't understand what you're saying." He answers shortly… like talking to another _human_. The fact that they are monsters doesn't freak him out.

They glare at the younger Uchiha… their red dots blaze into fire.

They stomp at the soft back supporter and one of them falls to the floor.

Izuna tries to pick it up but their eyes grow bigger and the flame consumes the little bodies.

The cinders have exploded shortly, leaving a black feather behind.

Izuna picks it up and feels the burning sensation it gives out. He flips the cindered feather and wonders at whatever it could mean.

'_What are those creatures? It feels like I've seen them before somewhere.'_

===/\\\===

The investigation continues as well as the postponed declaration of the winner in the Summer Valentine.

Despite the absence of the valentine booths, the festival has to go on. The bears have been all counted…

Then the unwanted bears have been rejected, owners dejected and the festival still has to go on.

Like usual, Madara gets the most number of bears… and the most number of bears he rejected to take.

Next to him is Rika, who have passed away sadly. All the bears will be buried with her…

Like the tradition, Madara has to roll a rotating raffle box and whoever's name is drawn… she gets the ultimate bear!

He does the thing… while the police monitor everyone's actions.

Everything suspicious will recorded, doer confronted.

He draws an envelope… and the girls start to quiver in excitement. He opens it and says whatever is inside…

"Sarutobi… Freya?" Wonder gets evident in his voice as he gazes at the surname.

"Kyaaa! That's me!" A girl runs to the stage and almost the whole school knows her.

She's a long-haired blonde and she's… well, Sasuke's younger sister. She's just back from being an exchange student at United States.

"Madara-sama! I really missed you!" She grabs Madara and squeezes him like there's no tomorrow.

He groans in surprise and pain… but lets the girl snuggle him more than a bear can hug.

Much to Hashirama's relief, Madara gets to dodge the incoming peck of the girl to his virgin lips.

Freya huffs and the other girls scream in excitement. They all know no one GETS Madara that easy.

"You're such a wild young man. Makes me wanna get'cha." Freya tries to do another one but Madara snaps, "Do it again and I'll kill you."

"How scary." She winks and lets the squashed man go. He holds onto his thought-so bruised arm. She chirps as she waits for the bear.

"Now, now, a perfect bear for the perfect girl, ain't it?" She smiles and Madara gives her the bear, "Perfect, huh."

"Why can't you be my boyfriend, Madara-sama?" She blinks cutely and the question puts Madara into… an internal turmoil.

Shall I kill her… or shall I kill her? His only choices… which he is trying to restrain within him.

But everyone's waiting for an answer and Sasuke would love to cut in… but he shouldn't. At least because Madara's his student.

"I'm too busy for a girlfriend." Madara answers and it creates chattering. One yells, "He's just gay!"

Madara widens his eyes and glares at the crowd… looking for someone who could have said such.

How dare he say that? That's supposed to be a secret! No, that's not his thought, don't worry.

He then sighs and closes his eyes in irritation, "Like I said, I don't have time for girls. And that's it."

"Or maybe you're going insane." Freya smirks and snuggles the bear, "You know seeing imaginary things…"

"I don't know what you're saying." Madara responds without any surprised reaction… just a raised brow is all he can give since he's an Uchiha.

'_It can't be at the men's room… maybe at the lockers. Dammit.' _Madara thinks and now, he's in another deep problem.

Likewise Rika, Freya can die because this sort of knowledge. But he shouldn't care… to avoid any more connections now.

He can grow as much cold-hearted like a cold-blooded killer… for Izuna and Izuna alone.

Madara turns away and goes down the stage now. His job is done and Sasuke meets him at the foot of the stairs.

He whispers in a snap, "You hurt Freya, I WILL kill you."

"Discipline her before she gets into a deeper trouble." Madara says and passes by the teacher.

He means what he said and it is pretty… suggestive in Sasuke's part.

===/\\\===

At last the police let the students go. Madara sighs and Hashirama joins him, "That's quite a scene up there."

"No one adds up to the list please." Madara says and Mito drops her head in sadness, "I wonder what Izuna would feel about this."

"Like what we've talked about, don't tell Izuna… anything." Madara looks at Mito and she swears she can see a death threat within those dark orbs.

"Just… be sure to tell him sooner." Mito whispers, "Before he starts… hating you."

The three goes on a silent mode and Madara remembers. He crams to get his phone from his pocket and gives Izuna a call…

But he's not picking up. Madara growls, "Come on, Izu. Pick up!"

The two stands by and waits for Izuna to answer the phone.

Then his phone picks up. Madara ends the call and yells, "Dammit!" He runs away, ramming the crowd ahead of him.

Hashirama and Mito run away as well and the police get a wrong idea. The officers block Madara and point their guns at him… at his face.

The student body gives a sudden cry of hysteria and the guy scowls, "Why are you pointing your guns at me?"

Hashirama and Mito stop on their tracks and watch the scene… trying to think of a way to help their friend.

"Why are you running, Uchiha-san?" the lady inspector earlier comes to him and the inspector walks to him, "Are you trying to run from us?"

"My brother's sick and I tried to call him. He's not picking up so I have to get home… as fast as I can." Madara reasons out… keeping the Uchiha glare on.

The officers grab his bag and inspect the things inside.

Madara glancing at what they're doing while someone searches him for any hidden weapons under his clothes.

(A lot of girls would dream to be the officer over there.)

They find nothing and Madara asks with an irritated tone, "Can I go now?"

"You're free to go… for now." The inspector lets him go and he takes his things back. He runs away again and he knows… the two will be following later.

===/\\\===

"Izu!" Madara busts open the door to Izuna's room and he abruptly sits up at the bed, "Huh! Huh? What's wrong? Brother? Is that you?"

Madara freezes… for getting so worked up for nothing. He blushes at the little embarrassment and he mumbles, "You sleeping already?"

"Ah— huh? Have I?" Izuna smiles and reaches for his phone. He sees a missed call and he apologizes, "I forgot to send you an email—"

"…" Madara walks to Izuna and embraces the guy. Izuna twitches and smiles bashfully, "Brother… sorry for making you worried."

"It's not your fault. I'm just thinking too much." He blushes some more and sits down the bed… clearing those pink tint at his cheeks.

"Brother…" Izuna calls and Madara looks with a little smile. Izuna laughs and Madara blushes again, "Quit it."

Izuna recalls the laughter and says, "Brother, I've seen another girl in my dream." Madara twitches and Izuna gets up to get something from the desk.

He shows it to Madara and there wrote, '_Why did you let her KILL me, Madara-kun?'_

"I woke up a while ago… and I was holding that. Brother?" Madara can't lie to Izuna face-to-face. He turns away and runs his hand at his face…

"Izuna. I killed someone last night… and I let someone die a while ago." A grand revelation… and Izuna is not ready for this.

He continues to listen, though. "Two persons died because… I was trying to retrieve your memories. Now, there's this another girl, right?"

"The… the second one to die… did you get to exorcise her?"

"She's not…" Madara twitches and grabs Izuna by the shoulder and shoves him at the bed, "How'd you know that the second one is a girl!"

Madara's above his brother but Izuna doesn't mind though. He's not trembling for the matter.

"I… I saw you in my dream, Brother." Izuna says… trembling from his brother's sudden outbursts, "She's always calling for you…"

"Yuki, huh." Madara drops his head and Izuna says, "I've… dream of another one, too. And it's also a girl."

"A blonde girl?" Madara guesses and Izuna exclaims, "How'd you know?"

"I just got a feeling." Madara lays his head over Izuna's chest and the younger brother twitches and says, "Uhm, Brother."

"Yes?"

"Uh, shouldn't we… greet them home?"

Madara looks at the doorway with just his eyes and he finds the other two dumbfounded. Mito nearing death and Hashirama… dead on his feet.

Madara blushes greatly again and he huffs as he sits up, "Damn it, how'd you get in?"

"We're… we're sorry, Madara-kun." Mito tugs Hashirama and they run towards the lounge.

"I'll deal with those farts tomorrow— I mean later." Madara completely crashes above Izuna…

===/\\\===

"_Hello, Brother." Kyoufu stands before him and Madara scowls at her, "First, Ishikawa. Then, Honda. Now, Yuki and Sarutobi?"_

_Madara takes a step forward, "What are you trying to do?"_

"_Don't yell at me, Brother. I'm cutting the deadline to one week. You just have to collect seven orbs anyway."_

"_A week? Seven? You mean, seven people has to die!"_

"_Yes. Seven people will die."_

"_You're mad!" Madara yells and Kyoufu grows a scary face, "If you manage to bring back Izuna's memories…"_

_She disappears, "Ask Izuna about a girl named Kyoufu… after the last memory orb."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Madara flings around, "KYOUFU!"_

_Unlike the other dreams, it hasn't ended when Kyoufu vanished. Madara looks around and sees nothing but the black void._

"_Damn, what's going on?" the guy runs around… then a rushing light goes to him._

_He stops in his tracks… dread has completely frozen him and he cannot move anything._

_He has heard familiar voices…_

"_Madara!"_

"_Madara-chan!"_

"_Brother!"_

Madara shoots up in pain… like something so hard has hit him. His whole body aches…

"What the fuck is that?" Madara groans as he looks around. He's still in Izuna's room…

'_Right, we have two targets…' _he thinks about their current mission. He then remembers, _'Sarutobi-sensei warned me about hurting his sister.'_

Madara rises from bed and endures the aching head and multiple body parts… just to get downstairs.

'_I don't have much of a choice… I need five more memory orbs for my brother now…'_

He walks slowly, dragging those aching limbs, and he uses the walls as support.

He feels so weak and fragile… despite the absence of the physical wounds, bruises and sprains.

He gets down the stairs… just to stumble due to the weak footing. He rolls down the stairs and his face meets up with the floor.

"AW! FUCK! DAMMIT!" he yells as he tries to get up by himself. The three goes to the staircase.

"Brother!" Izuna goes to him and assists him up, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know… everything hurts." Madara complains at his brother and Hashirama repeats with a different tone, "Everything?"

"Hashirama-kun." Mito says and then she runs to the bathroom to get the medkit as Izuna says so.

The three walks slowly to the couch and Madara sits down, "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Everything seems fine, though. No bruises or whatsoever… completely not normal for someone who fell down the stairs.

Izuna wonders and says, "Brother? Did you fall out the stairs?"

"I won't be yelling for my life if I didn't." Madara unintentionally hisses… and then he apologizes, "Sorry… it fucking hurts."

Seeing no wound or bruise, they just resort to ice medication… to make Madara shut up.

Izuna goes to his room and brings a box. He opens it before Madara and he says, "Shall I touch it?"

"Go ahead, Izuna. Touch it." Hashirama encourages the younger one and puts his arm over Madara's shoulders, "Don't hesitate."

"Izu." Madara nods and Izuna holds the memory orb. He winces in slight pain…

It contains the one concerning his everyday routine…and some of his overall memories.

Somehow, these things seem to be meaningless to Izuna. _'Why would Kyoufu steal my memories? Does she need something from me?'_

He gazes at the worried faces of the other three, _'And if she wants it to be a tough game, she shouldn't really help us out.'_

Izuna smiles to ease their pain somehow, _'But she's making things easier…and those creatures…'_

He gazes down at the floor, _'Why can't I find them in my memories?'_

"What's wrong, Izu?" Madara asks and the younger brother answers, "Nuh-uh. I'm just thinking, Brother…"

'_That's the least I can assure you.'_

===/\\\===

Saturday classes are almost over… but Madara is still looking for any Rika or Freya.

They aren't spotted around and everybody seems to have forgotten about the incident yesterday.

Unrealistic… indeed. Madara frowns and tries to look for any clue.

The day is obviously different and it feels like nothing much has happened.

Kyoufu's fault… Madara's suspicion. That little girl must have done something again.

He walks to the men' room and sees the child atop the sink.

"Hello, Brother." She smiles and Madara can't help but to ask, "What did you do?"

"Huh?" Kyoufu smiles contrary to her reaction and she smiles bigger after some seconds of great silence.

"You're starting to impress me, Brother. So I'll be giving you holidays tomorrow and now."

"Impress? Holidays?" Madara then slams his fist at the tiled sink, "I don't have time for fucking holidays."

He continues to raise his voice, "I need my brother's memories back now!"

"Getting overly agitated because of that dream, huh." She pouts and stands on the sink, "Have you been thinking about it?"

She has her eyes turn redder than blood, "Have you been pondering what that light is? Why such a light can hurt you like that?"

"Stop fucking with me, you little girl." Madara tries to grab her but then she disappears…

"In due time, Brother. In due time, you will know… what Izuna did to make me play with you…"

Madara twitches and flings around to find wherever she could be.

"In due time… you will know…"

Madara is about to yell… but gets silenced by the addendum…

"You will know what Izuna DID to you."

[End of Chapter 5]

Phew. The chapters are starting to grow longer… wish I can keep up with this.

Kyoufu, Ishikawa Yuko, Honda Satoshi, Yuki Rika and Sarutobi Freya are my OCs.

They ALL belong to me. :)

I might make more if needed.

I really feel it's getting crappy… please review so I can make changes… and it'll be a better fic.

That's it for the fifth chapter.

Thanks for reading…


	6. The Escapade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and I hate Kishi-chan-sama for writing Naruto Manga Chapter 527… solely for the cloud ninjas. Hmph.

If I own Naruto, I'll… nah, never mind.

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

===/\\\===

_The Summer Valentines has ended… but it has given rise to two targets._

_Izuna has seen familiar shadows… will they find out about them?_

===/\\\===

"I'm home." Madara closes the door behind him and the sleepy atmosphere of the house makes him feel tired.

"Welcome back!" Izuna goes down the staircase and Madara looks at him… in a different way.

The younger one twitches and wonders at the gaze received from his brother, "Brother?"

"Izuna, is there something you are not telling me?"

"Brother… what made you—"

"Kyoufu told me you DID something to me… that's why she's _haunting_ us right now."

Straightforward now.

Izuna stops in his tracks and he drops his head, his spiky bangs shading his eyes, "Maybe that's something I can't remember."

"Then you know you have done something."

"I'm sorry, Brother."

"Don't cry, Brother's not mad. I'm not blaming you." Madara goes to his brother and ruins his hair, "Now, now. Care to tell me whatever you remember?"

"Uhm!" Izuna nods and they proceeded to the kitchen… Izuna has to serve something to eat.

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno**

**Chapter 6: The Escapade**

"Ah-row Ri-iyurs? (Shadow creatures?)" Madara asks while pointing his chopsticks at Izuna… with his mouth full.

"Uhm!" Izuna nods enthusiastically and Madara babbles after… well, words that Izuna couldn't understand.

Madara gulps down the food and asks _again_, "Don't you have the slightest clue where you last saw those things?"

Izuna just draws out the black burnt feather from his pocket, "But I'm very sure I have seen this before…"

He suddenly twitches and stands up, "I'll be right back!"

"Wait, Izu!" Madara tries to chase after him but it would be too late anyway. He just sighs and waits for the younger one.

He takes another bite of tempura and the prawn's tail sticks out from his mouth. Then the doorbell rings.

Madara wonders and stands up to get the door.

He opens it and there stand Hashirama and Mito. Madara blushes and pulls the prawn's tail off his mouth.

Hashirama laughs out loud and shoves in the door, "We're home!"

"Izuna! We brought some cookies!" Mito follows Hashirama's action.

Madara, dumbfounded by the scene, suddenly shakes his head vigorously and gulps down the tempura.

He yells at the two, "What the fuck are you doing in MY house!"

===/\\\===

Hashirama, Madara and Mito are gazing at the pair of black burnt feather Izuna has given them.

"I think they're the same." Madara says and Hashirama agrees. Mito asks Izuna, "Do you remember where this other one came from?"

"I'm trying to but… I can't." Izuna drops his head, "I just found it at my memento box."

Hashirama places a compassionate hand at Izuna's shoulder, "Don't worry, Izuna. We'll find a way for you to remember."

"But for now, we have to plan for our next course of actions…" Madara swirls the feather with his thumb and pointer, "Our next murder."

"We have to erase any traces of it." Mito hugs herself at the thought of killing someone _again_, "We're done for if ever the police catches us."

"This time… let me help." Izuna lifts his face and shows them eyes of determination. Madara is about to refuse but Mito gazes at him.

"It's too dangerous, Izuna. And Mada-chan will never let you go out there as a murderer." Hashirama says and Madara twitches.

"He will never forgive himself if something happens to you as well." He adds.

"But I'M the one who put Brother through this! I also put YOU through this!" Izuna yells and then apologizes at the voice raising.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… it's not like I'm completely… innocent."

"Just stay close to me." Madara murmurs and Izuna smiles in gratefulness.

"And yes, Brother.' Izuna suddenly chirps and Madara looks at his now shimmering eyes, "You promised to take me to the amusement park, right?"

"Uh." Madara twitches and gapes at the thought. Mito clasps her hands together, "GREAT! Let's clear our minds and relax tomorrow!"

"Who told you you're coming!" Madara yells and Hashirama wraps his arm around the Uchiha's neck, "Just call it a double date."

"Double date, my ass!" Madara blushes strongly and the other three laughs out loud.

'_There's so much more things to think about… I bet Brother can find time to freshen up a bit.'_

===/\\\===

"_Brother! Brother! Wait for me!"_

"_Hahahah! Catch me, Izu!"_

"_Madara! Izuna! Don't get too far! We might not be able to see you!"_

"_Don't worry, Father! We'll just be right— HERE!"_

"_Madara-chan! Izuna-chan! Don't run… OUT OF THE PARK!"_

"_Brother! We're going too far!"_

"_Who cares! We'll go back in min—"_

"_Brother!"_

Madara suddenly jerks in his sleep and so… he hits the guy beside him.

Madara gets awaken by his own movement and looks around to see a broad back… and a groaning man who owns it.

"Has— Senju?" He asks, turning on his side, and the guy turns to him, still groaning from a sudden kick, "G'morning, Mada-chan. Ouw…"

"S-Sorry." Madara backs off a bit and Hashirama turns to face him, "You look like you just had a nightmare…"

"Ah— r-really?" Madara babbles… unsure of what makes him feel awfully agitated around the other man.

What a very weird feeling… and he doesn't even know why he is feeling such.

Hashirama strokes at Madara's cheek with the back of his hand. The absence of abrupt reaction pleases him.

Madara continues to blush… and blink… _'Fuck… what am I doing? Move, dammit!'_

Hashirama then moves his hand to the back of his head and pulls Madara closer to his chest… hugging the guy in the process…

The hand lowers down and the arm wraps almost around Madara's shoulder… and pulls him closer some more.

"You're so soft and warm…"

"Shut up." The flustered one snaps. The other guy chuckles and asks, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Scared? What for?" Madara pulls himself back and looks at Hashirama's… seducing dark orbs… only to flush much more…

"What I mean is… what Sarutobi-sensei will do… after we kill Freya. She's the next target, right?"

He pulls Madara closer again… now they're chest to chest, "He might hurt Izuna… I know that's what you're thinking…"

He huffs some air at Madara's neck, "That's why you agreed to take him with us…"

"…" Madara starts to get speechless… feeling that Hashirama is starting to kiss his neck.

"I love you, Madara…"

He closes his eyes and savors those wet kisses in his neck… and the neck sucking the other guy is doing.

Seriously, what are they doing? Seems like a last-day-on-Earth activity…

Which… could be true now. This will be the last Sunday they can take a break. The next few days will be all for the orb hunting…

And murder.

They don't even know what that girl Kyoufu really wants, after all.

This is the last (not to mention the first) time they can _fool around_…

Hashirama is now just holding Madara's arm and enjoying the fact that he IS licking-slash-kissing-slash-sucking Madara's neck.

Then he starts to lick-slash-kiss Madara's jaw and his chin…

"What time is it?" Madara asks and Hashirama chuckles, "Who cares?"

Hashirama stares at Madara's face… getting enticed by its innocent teasing.

His hand caps at Madara's cheek and his thumb brushes at Madara's lips, "What do you think will happen next?"

"I don't know… we just have to cross the bridge when we get there…"

Madara moves closer… kissing the other guy…

"Brother!"

Door opens…

PUNCH!

THUD…

"I-Izu." Madara is now sitting at the bed… his face clear off any trace of anything that happened earlier.

Oh, yes! He's an Uchiha! He can keep that boner to himself now…

He beams, "Good morning, Brother! Let's— huh?" He sees Hashirama out cold at the floor.

Mito joins him at looking around and they see Madara… breathing and sweating heavily.

Izuna and Mito looks at each other but then Izuna drops it, "Brother! We're going to the amusement park, right?"

Mito runs her hand down her hair and Izuna comes to drag Madara out of the bed, "Come on! Before it gets too populated!"

He takes Madara out the room and Mito gazes at Hashirama… who is now moving.

She walks to him and squats down, "Are you alright?"

"Ouw… that hurts…" Hashirama hisses in pain under his breath… covering his black-eye with a hand.

Mito cocks her head to the side, "What happened here?"

===/\\\===

Some of Izuna's memories are already back… and so he knows he really LOVES amusement parks!

Nineteen years of existence is not enough to forget the fun of amusement parks, now is it?

He hooks his arms with Madara and Mito's and they march in happily the place…

'_Reminds me of something… something so bad.'_ Izuna feels not right but goes on to not make Madara worry too much again.

They play bump cars, they take a roller coaster, they explore the mirror house… and do lots of nasty things.

A day like that could be very relaxing for them… setting the dangerous missions aside.

Izuna and Mito go to the Ferris wheel… while Madara and Hashirama stay down there.

Madara hates Ferris wheels and Hashirama's… cough acrophobic cough.

They stand there and Hashirama wants to bring up the event earlier. He puts his arm around Madara's shoulders…

The other one glares at him and says, "If this is about a while ago…" he starts to blush, "Forget it happened."

"That wounds me, milady."

"What did you just call me!"

"I'm serious, Madara. I love you."

"W-What are you talking about?" Madara starts ignoring the other guy.

It is already passed 3 by then but the surroundings and sky grow strangely dark.

Madara looks up and noticing a forming phenomenon… "An eclipse?"

Hashirama looks up as well and frowns, "I don't feel good about this eclipse."

The people start to cheer… witnessing an eclipse in an open sky. They get their sunglasses ready and admire the beauty of it.

Then some cry in hysteria. The two flings their heads to the Ferris wheel. It has malfunctioned and now Izuna and Mito are in danger.

Madara and Hashirama run to the operator but then a faint image appears before them… invisible to other people.

"Yuki." Madara whispers as they gaze at the ghost who has her head down. Blood is dripping from her forehead.

"Why?" She murmurs… and the she shoots her head up, "Why did you let her kill me!"

Her face is painted with blood and horror strikes the two. Madara curses, "Fuck, I don't have the _toy _gun…"

Random things start to levitate and each is thrown to Madara and Hashirama. The people wander but run away as more things get thrown.

"Dammit, out in the open?" Madara runs with Hashirama as the objects chase them as well.

Hashirama gazes at the Ferris wheel… seeing Izuna and Mito at the top cubicle, both banging at the thick glass and calling for them.

Mito dials Hashirama's number and Hashirama receives the call, "Hashirama-kun! What's going on?"

"Yuki-san is here and she's attacking us. She must be responsible of stopping the Ferris wheel as well…"

"Oh God." She murmurs and Izuna yells, "Do you have the gun?"

"Unfortunately, no." He answers after dodging the metal seat that sweeps the dust before him a while ago.

"We have to go to a more secluded place! We can't exorcise her in front of lots of people!" Madara takes a turn and he follows suit.

But a trash can hits Hashirama and it drags him to the wall. The phone gets thrown away and Madara yells, "Senju!"

He goes to him and tries to pull the trash bin away from the guy getting pinned against the wall.

"So much for a fucking vacation!" Madara yells as he gets to successfully push it to side rather than pulling it away.

Hashirama wheezes and asks, "Power of love?" Madara grabs him by the collar and drags him to a safer place they have yet to find.

The people run at a different direction with what Madara and Hashirama is taking. The park starts to get chaotic and it's getting utterly ugly.

The rides are getting destroyed and the seats are getting thrown to the two… luckily, they can dodge.

The bump cars are flying and they have to keep their heads down. This could be the most dangerous one they have encountered.

The sounds stop and Madara and Hashirama slow down… to turn behind them. Nothing else is moving and… it seems safe now.

Hashirama pants and as well as Madara. The latter curses, "Fucking ghosts…"

A deep creaking noise is made behind them. They twitch and dramatically fling behind them… as a big shadow covers theirs.

"Fuck…" Madara whispers… seeing the rocking ship floating behind them. It crashes down from above and they run as fast as they can.

They almost get hit and they continue running as another batch of flying objects aim to get them… since the trash can has succeeded.

They pass by the roller coaster and they see it float and dismantle… only to get thrown at them.

Luckily, the rides have been abandoned long before. Even the coaster tracks bows down to just hit them.

The worst is that even the Ferris wheel cubicles are brought up and are aimed at them. Madara yells, "Izuna! Uzumaki!"

It is the only ride with people left inside. Cries of hysteria reign over the ride and Madara yells, "YUKI! IT'S ME YOU WANT! DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

He yells in a much louder voice, "TAKE YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF THEM! HURT ME NOT THEM! I'LL STOP RUNNING IF THAT WILL SUFFICE THINGS!"

"Madara!" Hashirama yells and Madara pushes him away, "Get Izuna and Uzumaki… I'll deal with her."

Hashirama refuses to run away and Rika appears before the two, "No, I remember it clearly… you're not the one that killed me…"

"No, it's me!" Madara slams his open palm at his chest… greatly pinning himself as the killer.

Two cubicles get thrown to their side… expressing Rika's disbelief. Madara yells some more, "I killed Honda, I killed you. I will be killing four others."

The cubicles forcedly opens and Izuna and Mito, slightly injured, rise from the broken cubicle. Hashirama gets them and Madara turns to them.

"That girl shot me… I am not mistaken!" Rika exclaims and Hashirama yells at her, "Then why are you attacking us?"

"…" The girl stops her psycho whining and looks at them with malicious eyes, "Because she said so…"

More cubicles crush towards them and Madara fetches the three to a run. Madara takes Izuna into a piggy-back and Hashirama carries Mito bride-style.

Another cubicle gets thrown to their side and a familiar scream takes their attention. The door bursts away and a bloody Freya and Sasuke come out.

Madara gets to them, "You two still alive? Run to a safer place."

"Madara-sama…" Freya reaches out her trembling hand and speaks with utter difficulties, "Is that true? You have killed two people?"

"…" He doesn't answer and he gets Izuna down for a moment. Rika stops throwing things… watching the scene before her.

He helps the two out the broken cubicle and Sasuke asks again, "Did you?"

"I've got no time for this." Madara answers quickly and Rika bangs her head with her hands pulling her own hair, "I knew it! You are LYING!"

She then stops and eye at Freya… grabbing her upwards with her psychokinesis, "This girl… she's in trouble, too, isn't she?"

"Let her go, Yuki." Madara warns her and Sasuke tries to as well… but fails to even speak. He falls over and Izuna helps him as much as he can.

Hashirama puts Mito down as well and he looks around…

"Brother! Madara-sama!" Freya cries for help, "Help me!" then pressure seems to start crushing her head, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Sarutobi!" Madara and Mito yells… but it has been too late… her head has been crushed completely… widening Sasuke's eyes as much as it can.

"Madara!" Hashirama grabs a toy gun at a shoot-to-win-it kind of game stall, "Hope it works!"

Freya's headless body drops to the ground and Rika dashes to Mito, "Die, devil!"

Mito screams and Madara pushes his luck with the toy gun, _'Work, fucking toy gun!'_

He fires… it fires! It hits Rika and she screams in pain. She grinds her teeth and charges at Madara, "Die!"

He fires again and again… it is an SMG replica anyway. It hits Rika almost everywhere and it finally hits the forehead.

Her suddenly materialized body crashes at Madara, bringing both of them down to the ground.

She pleas, "Why? Why did you kill me again? Aren't you supposed to save me?"

"I'm supposed to save someone." Madara answers coldly, "But it's not you."

She vanishes and Hashirama helps Madara up. They gaze at Freya's body and Madara closes his eyes…

He whispers, "Saving me from killing you, Sarutobi…"

[End of Chapter 6]

Phew. It's been a while ever since I have updated.

I've been checking new Rated M fics for HashiMada but there's nothing new. :(

Anyway, thank you for waiting. Please review. :)

Just even once…

Tell me what you think of my story. ;)

Lovingly Yours for now, Rei Haruno…


	7. Halfway Done

Witwew! I'm back! And I'm bringing sexy— uhh, never mind.

New scene divider since is ruining my scene divider. It's just now that I have noticed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! And yes, I love MK again! Naruto's back to being Naruto…

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

_Yuki Rika caused havoc and chaos at the amusement and Sasuke, Izuna and Mito are seriously hurt._

_Madara manages to exorcise Rika but he failed to save Freya… but is it really something he should regret?_

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

Sasuke starts staggering towards Freya… not fully aware of what to make out of those things.

He has seen a ghost and it has killed his beloved sister.

He is still in shock and Izuna wants to help badly. He is about to talk to Sasuke but then Madara says, "Izu."

He looks and Madara wraps his arm around his brother's shoulder, "We can't explain. Let's just head to the hospital…"

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

Mito and Izuna are resting at the same room, both of them heavily bandaged. Being inside a forcefully thrown Ferris wheel cubicle has its effects.

Hashirama and Madara are just treated with first aid since they only earned scrapes and bruises.

They are now allowed to go to Izuna and Mito's room and Hashirama hates that patch of bandage at Madara's face.

The other brunette knows what he's looking at and he hates it as much as Hashirama does.

Hashirama speaks, "Well, what can you expect from a very amateur and reckless roll?"

"If I didn't do that, I would make Izu cry… and I'm not used to rolling like that." He reasons out… unnecessarily.

Yes, before that rocking boat hits them, they have to roll away and miss the attack.

And that move has given Madara a big scrape at his soft porcelain cheeks.

"And about being reckless…" Madara stops walking and Hashirama follows suit, "Isn't that what we've been doing all along?"

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto-**

**Chapter 7: Halfway Done**

Hashirama stares at Madara… he can agree with him. Things are starting to go out of plan… more likely, without a plan.

And it seems that the ghosts are appearing wherever they want… making it hard to plan about the exorcism.

All they can think for now is…to wait for the other two to get better.

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

"Ahhhh-uhm!" Izuna happily chews his food. He has his right arm in a cast and Madara resorts to feeding him for dinner.

But not because he can't do it himself… it's just that Madara wants to do it himself.

Mito's cast lies in her leg so no feeding required. Hashirama is just watching the brothers and is somehow… envious.

Mito then looks at Hashirama and notices the envy gaze he's giving the two. She then looks at the happy Izuna…

"Hashirama-kun…" She asks and the guy turns to him, "Is there something between you and Madara-kun?"

And yes, she has said it too loud.

Izuna twitches and Madara shrieks within him. Hashirama freezes…

"Uzumaki…" Madara mumbles in anger, "What are you talking about!"

"Nothing really…" Mito digs down her own soup. Hashirama scratches his head and Madara glares at the head-scratching brunet.

Izuna then remembers something, "Brother, where is the memory orb?"

The three twitch and look at each other. Hashirama covers his mouth with his hand, "We must have left it at the park."

"Fuck." Madara curses softly and Mito bears some scared eyes. Izuna looks at every one and he looks down…

'_I haven't dream of anyone for the time being… maybe Kyoufu thinks that having two targets is too hard for us…'_

"Izu." Madara calls his little brother and he whispers, "I just thought about this. This is not a good place to talk about it."

Izuna nods and Mito then says, "I wonder what will happen to Sarutobi-sansei…"

Madara turns away and Hashirama sighs, "Mito, you know we had no choice. That accident takes one load off our shoulders—"

"You…" Mito shoots a reply, "You purposely let her… die?"

Madara is about to interrupt but Hashirama answers her with a straight, "Yes."

Mito jerks in so much unsaid thoughts about this… but she then realizes that saying it would hurt Izuna…

She just resorts to saying, "Why do we have to suffer like this? Do we deserve this?"

"I'm sorry." Izuna says… losing all the happy face all of the sudden.

Mito knows it will happen and she knows it very well. Izuna becomes so sad… and depressed.

"I said we shouldn't really talk about it HERE." Madara repeats himself and Mito sighs in response.

Izuna and Hashirama keep quiet… and a deep, heart-breaking silence conquers the night…

But not that long…

"Look, Uzumaki." Madara speaks… earning Mito's sad gaze, "Deaths easily break you…"

"You don't need to make yourself feel sympathetic, Madara-kun… I'm just a little depressed…"

She sighs in the interval, "Someone died because of this stupid ghost-exorcising thing…"

She then gazes at Madara with all her sadness, "Not just one, Madara. We already have killed three people… and I can't deal with that like how you can."

She then smiles helplessly and hooks her stray bangs behind her ear, "I thought we can't discuss it here…"

"…" Madara stays quiet and Hashirama can't possibly breathe with that atmosphere…

Once again silence conquers them…

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

The loud sound of running water echoes throughout the empty rest room. Madara has it running for more than three minutes now.

He has his arms leaning at the sink and his head hanging above it.

They're almost halfway done with the little game and yet they don't know what this is all about.

Not even a clue.

Madara grinds his teeth… blaming the little girl Kyoufu for all the trouble… and all the deaths they have brought to 'innocent' souls.

Even Mito is starting to break along with those people who suffer from the loss.

The whole thing is torture. What can he possibly say to comfort Mito a little… without hurting his baby brother?

What lies can he possibly say just make everyone feel better… when everyone knows it's just a fat lie.

Despite their little efforts of keeping it from spreading… things are getting worse and worse that they can't even handle it on their own.

And just like all of his realizations, it all goes back to… what on earth is Kyoufu? Why does she have to do this to them?

What did Izuna do to make her do such?

He then resorts to punching the cement sink… breaking tiles but not breaking the uncertainty in his heart.

And what happens next after this? Continue on like nothing has ever racked their hearts?

His fear of ghosts has already vanished… with his hopes of leading a normal life…

Despite the fame and status… despite the stupid legacy his parents have left…

He then sighs… and his hand crawls to turn off the faucet…

"You look weak, Brother."

Madara raises his head and looks at his side… finding the little girl sitting at the sink once again.

"I owe it all to you, you stupid girl." Madara takes his gaze off the girl and the girl looks at him…

"Brother, I did want to play longer… but _they_ are not that patient enough to wait for it."

"They?" Madara looks at her again… with eyes eager to know the answer.

She swirls her hand and then a burnt feather that looks like what Izuna has appears between her thumb and pointer, "Yes…"

"The shadow cherubs…" She then lets it drop into nothingness…

"What are those?" Madara asks and Kyoufu smiles, "Things that complicate life and death."

She walks towards the wall to vanish, "One of the things they get to do… is to give birth to the undead."

…Kyoufu might have appeared but everything she has said is not making sense…

"Undead?" Madara repeats the strangest part of Kyoufu's little speech.

"And what about that toy gun?" Madara frowns at where he last saw Kyoufu standing…

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

Madara arrives at the room and the two patients are already sleeping. It has been a long day for them all anyway.

Madara sighs and walks out of the room again… only to see Hashirama coming with some soda and chips in hand.

Both pairs of dark orbs stare at each other… then Madara looks away, "They're both asleep…"

He then manages to walk despite the stupefying feeling towards a nearby bench.

Hashirama smirks a little, "I know… I was just waiting for you…"

He sits at further end of the bench, at Madara's far right… and a little deafening silence conquers the two of them.

Judging from what has happened between earlier, these two won't be talking for a long while…

But Hashirama wouldn't let that happen, would he?

Madara flattens his back at the bench's back and Hashirama starts drinking his soda…

Madara closes his eyes and sighs… Hashirama offers him some chips, "We haven't eaten anything ever since lunch…"

Madara looks at him and he grins, "Don't tell me you're having a diet, Mada-chan."

Madara takes the chips and opens the package with the last of his energy, ignoring the annoying address Hashirama calls him.

"Things are just getting worst and worst. Kyoufu's talking about nonsensical things…"

Hashirama twitches and goes near as Madara continues, "She says something about fucking Shadow Cherubs I don't even know of."

"What do these Shadow Cherubs do?" Hashirama says in a whisper… not to get the attention of the passing nurses.

"She said they are not willing to wait… they mess up with life and death… and fucking breed undead people…"

Madara then chews on the potato chips noisily… almost half of them falling to the floor.

"What do they look like?" Hashirama asks and Madara shakes his head… saying he doesn't know anything about these creatures.

"Okay…" Hashirama places a clean hand at Madara's head and slips it through the brunet's hair, "Thinking too much about it will only give you headaches."

He then combs through Madara's hair, "Just calm down… and let's talk about it tomorrow. We're too tired to clear things out…"

Madara looks at Hashirama… who has gotten too close now, creeping as he is thinking too deep, "Ha—"

Hashirama grabs a shoulder and pulls him closer in an instant… kissing him that very moment.

Madara's eyes widen… his hands losing grip at the chips' packaging, making it fall to the floor.

The taste of Hashirama's lips gets more… delicious in every gentle suck, making Madara's eyes droop in pleasure.

The other guy starts to lick his lower lip… constantly trying to get inside his sealed lips.

Madara's hand unconsciously slips its fingers through the dark-colored tuft at Hashirama's head… savoring the unique flavor of Hashirama's mouth.

He gains entrance and he starts to lick everything inside Madara's mouth… even the half-chewed chips he is trying to eat.

Hashirama smirks as he tries to take those half-chewed chips from Madara's mouth… until a greedy tongue fights for the food.

Hashirama opens an eye… to see Madara glaring at him…

The taste of lemon soda and potato chips mix as they try to battle for dominance… over the could-be-called disgusting thing…

However, they seem to be enjoying the thing… getting aggressive with their little game, clawing one's shoulder and pulling on the other's hair.

"How… dare you…"

Talk about good timing…

The two break their stupid kiss now… looking around… to whom the voice has come from…

Madara then sees a set of flickering fluorescents ahead… remembering some Horror movies he has been forced to watch.

"How… dare you… do this… to me?"

The familiar voice stutters… but it is enough for the two to recognize her grieving cry.

"Is it just me? Or Sarutobi is here already?" Madara says as they stand up from their seats.

Hashirama gazes at the same flickering bulbs and puts a hand at Madara's shoulder, "Let's take her away from here."

They start walking away slowly… eyes locked at the flickering lights… until they reach the stairs. No faint image or whatsoever has appeared…

"Tell me, I'm just getting schizophrenic…" Madara sighs and Hashirama gazes down the stairs, "No, you're not."

Madara flings to Hashirama… and sees him gazing down the stairs as he says, "We're looking at the wrong place."

Madara gazes down the stairs and sees a female body in a bloody white doll dress… headless.

It staggers… walking aimlessly up the stairs towards them… "How dare you…?"

A blob of blood shoots out from her damaged neck and lands before Madara's feet. The guy backs off as it forms into a horrible face, "Die, Madara-sama!"

The body runs in a fast pace and the two guys runs up the stairs. Madara yells, "Shit! Aren't we supposed to be the ones to hunt them!"

Hashirama responds, "It's not the time to think aloud!"

"Why the fuck can they tell where we are! Kyoufu must be responsible for this!" Madara complains while running up the endless stairs.

Hashirama then gazes back and sees the fast crawling body on fours. He yells, "Mada-chan, you didn't tell me Sadako is your fan!"

"Sadako?" Madara looks back and covers his mouth as he runs faster, face now on front, "Fuck you, you're making me puke!"

Madara reaches the rooftop door and hastily tries to open the damn thing, "Fuck! Open you fucking door!"

"Let her!" Hashirama jumps at Madara and both of them get down as the headless crawling body jumps at the door, missing Madara.

The door busts open and it has flown off the building.

Madara and Hashirama slowly stands up and rushes to the railing… seeing the door at the distant parking lot, a car has been destroyed.

Madara sighs and Hashirama looks down the building, "This is not good."

Madara looks down and sees the headless figure crawl up the building. The two run down the hospital interior, Madara yelling, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

They are descending the stairs this time… until a kick from the outside breaks the wall before them.

Madara and Hashirama blocks their faces from the debris and dusts and something jumps at Madara in the face, "What the fuck—! Arghh!"

"Madara!" Hashirama yells as the other guy gets dragged by the headless figure up the stairs and through a room.

After breaking the door with Madara's body, the headless figure throws the guy at the wall with a loud thud.

Madara coughs out blood and lies weak at the floor over the debris. The figure creeps and grabs a nearby rock, "Die, you innocent bastard…"

She is about to crush Madara's head with the rock… when something so hard hits her at the side, her ribs breaking loudly as she gets thrown to the side.

It is Hashirama… with a thick and heavy pipe in hand. He then throws it away and helps Madara sit up, "You okay, honey?"

"I heard my bones crack a while ago. And you're calling me honey… do you think I'll be okay?" Madara grumbles despite his current physical status.

"You will be oh so okay." Hashirama teases him again and Madara grinds his teeth at him. He then gazes at the twitching figure at a distance…

"It's still alive… how are we going to kill something without a head?" Madara says despite the difficulty…

"Don't worry, honey." Hashirama smirks, "It won't be moving for long." He stands up to pick up the pipe and walks towards the twitching thing.

But it suddenly gets up and kicks Hashirama out the room… through the wall. Madara yells, "Hashirama!"

Then the figure crawls slowly towards Madara… the guy's eyes widen more and more as she gets nearer, "Die… Die… Die…"

She then stops as she finally gets at the desired proximity. Madara can't restrain himself from releasing whimpers now…

So scared… so cute…

Then the loose skin on the neck starts to move crazily and it seems to stretch slowly. Even the visible internals begin to rise.

Slowly and disgustingly, the head gets formed again. Madara is now face to face with Freya's poorly regenerated face…

"Madara-sama… she said I should kill you… softly… slowly… despicably…"

"She who?" Madara listens to her strange breathing… then she smiles, "I don't know… but… she… gives me… this opportunity…"

Madara twitches and the disgusting head goes nearer… to give him one… I-don't-know-and-I-don't-want-to-know-what-it-tastes-like kind of kiss…

Madara has closed his eyes in horror and prays silently… telling Izuna he's sorry… and to everyone else, he's sorry.

The worst taste comes into his mouth without permission and he can swear he can taste the dead blood painting his tongue.

Then a sudden push makes Freya's body pin Madara's to the wall. She tries to move away but another push goes in… and another one.

Madara opens his eyes and then the head bursts at the very instant he does. His eyes are then left wide enough as the body leans on him…

Lifeless now.

He then sees a bloody Hashirama… who raises a toy axe and smiles, "Hello, honey. I wish you didn't enjoy that frigging kiss of hers."

"Enjoy?" Madara speaks and then spits out the tongue that is left inside his mouth, "How would I enjoy that? All I know is that a zombie is kissing me!"

"Don't' worry, Honey." Hashirama offers a hand and Madara stands up with the assistance after dumping the corpse at his side…

"The next one won't be from a zombie of the graveyard but…"

He pulls Madara in his arms and nears his face at the other guy's, "A zombie of your love."

"Honestly, Hashirama." Madara glares at him, "I'm not going to make out with again… 'cause the worst things happen after."

The shorter guy breaks free from the other's embrace… and staggers his way down the stairs, _'Even if I wanted to.'_

[End of Chapter 7]

Whooooot! I just love the sound of trumpets that declares my achievement!

I have finally finished this chapter a long time of hiatus!

I wish you would like it as much I do!

I'm also going to release at least two more chapters of this fic before the next semester here in the Philippines starts!

I wish I haven't really lost my regular readers, silent reviewers or not…

Next chapter is for somebody… it's already Monday, yeah! Back to school!

Thank you for reading and waiting! I wish to hear from you!

Lovelots, Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto!

PS. My anonymous review is enabled… you can review without logging in or creating an account.


	8. She's a Big Black Teddy Bear

It's been a while since I have written something… and it's been a while since I have touched this fic.

I hope my readers didn't disappear in the whole no-update season…

Happy Birthday, Rei Haruno! Have a healthy insanity! Yours truly, Rei Haruno! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Kishi-danna does!

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

_The two targets have been exorcised and Madara and Hashirama are starting to have something between them._

_Monday comes and a new set of targets will be given. What kind of deaths will they witness this time?_

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

Monday has come and they will be going back to school. It is quite inevitable for Mito to come to school with a cast on her leg.

Izuna has to stay home… feeling fine despite the cast on his dear arm.

Hashirama is assisting Mito and Madara sighs for the second time this morning.

As a little recap, the planned escapade has turned into a complete disaster, breaking the supposed-to-be holidays Kyoufu has said.

Even the safe recovery has become another hard fight… luckily, Hashirama and Madara have got away from the bills…

Those concerning the destruction of property.

And yes, the complete list of winners of the Summer Valentines has been posted… so everyone HAS to check it out.

As the three approaches the bulletin board, the crowd gets split… making way for the KVF, Uchiha Madara.

The three gets to see the post with ease since no one dares to cover the board with his/her head.

The result somewhat pleases Hashirama and Mito… but Madara's eyes are pulled by a mysterious scrap of paper pinned at the bottom.

"_I know 4 people have already died 4 ur cause…"_

Madara's eyes grow wider…

"_And more r going 2 get killed… because of u."_

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 8: She's a Black Bear… One Big Black Teddy Bear**

"Okay, let me see." Hashirama scans for their names since he knew neither three of them would even bother to count their bears that Friday.

"Mada-chan got 7, 235 bears placing 1st as usual. Hey, I got 2, 542… seventh? Quite an accomplishment… I never thought I'd ranked higher than 10."

Somehow, he gets amused finding a higher rank… he's always thought he's stuck at the tenth spot all throughout his college days.

"And Mito…" Hashirama shift his eyes at the average numbers section… but finds no Uzumaki Mito on the list…

"I took your spot, Hashirama-kun." Mito smiles with a little bashfulness. He looks at the 10th spot and there wrote…

"Uzumaki Mito… 972…" Hashirama scratches a head, "Wow, people seem to become more and more considerate, huh."

"What do you mean by that?" Mito pouts and the guy chuckles. He then turns to see a frozen Madara beside him.

"Oi, Mada-chan~!" Hashirama then hooks his arm at Madara's neck to take his attention from something, "Don't you think we should celebrate at least?"

"For what?" Madara says, trying to take off Hashirama's arm which the taller guy voluntarily takes off later, "Let's just head to class…"

Madara leaves and so the other two follow suit… after exchanging soulful looks…

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

Voices chatter at the classroom as the KVF's party goes in. Madara looks around… only to find peculiar teddy bears at his seat.

He approaches and someone says, "Uchiha-sama, it looks like voodoo-ed."

Madara grunts and goes to his seat while the other two is halted by his classmates for a while. The Uchiha examines them…

A shattered bear, two bears with holes in their heads and a headless bear… representations that Madara is well aware of…

He clutches his fists as he glares at the bears at his seats while everyone seems to be very busy chattering around…

Someone is well-informed about their killings… and that someone is blackmailing him about it…

"Mada-chan." Hashirama places a hand at the Uchiha's shoulder and Madara whispers, "Someone knows about things…"

"Izuna hasn't dream of anybody, has he?" Hashirama says and Madara decides to clear his seat, "He's still at la-la land… he'll call later if he has anything."

"Don't worry, I got your back." The taller guy leaves to his seat after some taps on the shoulder.

Madara glares at the headless bear, _'This can't be good…'_

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

Lunch has come and the class hasn't met with Sasuke since he's still in the hospital.

Madara and the other two is at the cafeteria, discussing about the note and the bears, Mito getting scared again.

They all know that there are three more people that should die in order to obtain every memory orb… and finally dismiss the phenomenon.

But there are still mysteries that they haven't gotten answers to…

Madara can clearly recall that both Rika and Freya are talking about a 'she' that is ordering them around.

Kyoufu wouldn't show herself if she's the one responsible and it's racking the Uchiha's head.

And there's something about the Shadow Cherubs and that painful light…

He is massaging his temple while listening to his friends' opinions. Hashirama looks at Madara's troubled face, "Mada-chan, you'll start aging immediately."

"Shut up and I can care less…" Madara says and then Mito whimpers, "I wish this will be over soon…"

"Anou, excuse me, Uchiha-san…" a student comes near and they look at her, "Someone wants me to give this to you…"

"Who?" Madara asks and then the girl glances at a direction. Another girl is standing by the doors but she runs away as they see her.

Madara and Hashirama run off to chase her and Mito yells, "Hashirama-kun! Madara-kuuuuun! How dare you leave me alone!"

"Uzumaki-san…" Mito looks at the girl and helplessly smiles at her, "Thank you for the trouble. Don't worry, Madara-kun will receive this…"

She takes the box and opens it as the girl leaves. She gasps upon seeing the content…

She looks at the doors where she last saw the two guys, "Madara-kun… Hashirama-kun…'

And she looks back at the doll comparable to a voodoo doll inside the box… only with lots of gashes and stuffing coming out…

And with the face of Izuna.

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

Izuna is walking around… cleaning the house despite the cast when a strange feeling comes to his side.

He flings and he sees a girl… a little girl in a white dress, snuggling a doll between her arms. Izuna backs off a little and the girl smiles at him.

"Greetings, Izuna." She stares at Izuna and the teen asks, trying to sound brave, "Who… who are you? Are you Kyoufu?"

"Kyoufu seems to be familiar around you people." She squints at him and she shifts her weight at the side, "And you seriously don't remember me, huh."

"…" Izuna stares at the capricious-looking young lady, "What do you want from me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you that 10 years is already over and I'm here to take what shouldn't be yours." She smirks and Izuna twitches.

"I know that your memories are not fully restored and it won't make any sense right now." She clips the doll at her armpit and presents the orbs at him.

Izuna stares at the two memory orbs that Madara hasn't picked up from the previous exorcisms…

He looks back at the girl and she says, "Take it, Izuna. It'll be a real mess to not remember anything that matters now."

He twitches and the Shadow Cherubs reappear beside her, flying with their wee little wings. He mumbles, "Shadow cherubs?"

"You probably heard that from Kyoufu." She smiles and raises the orbs to him, "Touch them at the same time! It's now or never, Izuna!"

"But…" The teen hesitates and then the girl smiles, "If you really wanted to know what Kyoufu wants to do, touch them at the same time!"

She makes the two orbs touch and Izuna shoots his hand to touch the orbs. The girl smiles…

"So gullible."

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

"Wait!" Madara yells and the girl trips over the broken flooring tile. She lands at the floor and Madara walks to her, "Who are you? Are you the one who—"

"Get away from me…" she sits up and glares at Madara, "MURDERER!"

The two gets silenced and then she runs off just to keep distance from the two. She then faces them, "Four people are too many!"

She points at Madara, "All you care about is your brother and yourself! You don't deserve anything you have right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Madara squints are her and she yells with all her might, "Uchiha Madara! You should die!"

Tears roll down from her face as she sobs like a child, "You killed Brother… and even Freya-sama… You're despicable!"

"Brother?" Hashirama says and then Madara looks at him as he speaks, "She must be Honda Meme, Honda Satoshi's little sister."

"Fuck, dammit." Madara curses and she sniffs, "I don't have proofs to send you to jail. But I know lifetime imprisonment is not enough for this!"

She pulls out a gun from inside her shirt to aim at him, "That's why I'm going to take your life right here!"

"Honda Meme." Madara calls her and she doesn't budge, "Who told you about things? If the police didn't, who told you I killed your brother?"

Hashirama looks at Madara and she answers, "She didn't tell me her name. But she told me everything! EVERYTHING!"

'_Another she… Dammit.'_ Madara frowns and speaks, "I understand what you are trying to do. If she did tell you everything, you would surely un—"

"I don't! You killed my brother and you're not taking responsibility over it!" She cries and then Madara closes his eyes…

"After I save my brother, I'll take responsibility." Meme twitches. "Honda, Yuki, Sarutobi and three more people. All of them…"

"Madara." Hashirama says and Meme grinds her teeth and readies to fire but the gun itself defies her hold.

She twitches and the gun suddenly faces her. A voice rings at the corridor, "The bullet in this gun is not for him… it's for you."

Bang!

"Honda!" The two calls for her and the girl falls lifeless at the floor. The two comes near her and blood pools beneath her…

"…" Madara kneels beside her and closes her eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"We better call the security." Madara stands up. Hashirama is about to run when someone yells, "Freeze! Raise your hands where I can see them!"

Madara and Hashirama raise their hands and stay in place… but dare to look at the female police officer in the premises.

She glares at them, "Move and I'll shoot!" Madara looks back at the gun at Meme's hands…

"_She didn't tell me her name. But she told me everything! EVERYTHING!" 'It can't be Kyoufu… she doesn't want anyone else to know…'_

"Uchiha Madara…" she says, her gun pointed at the man, "Is it true that you are responsible of the murders?"

She enumerates, "Honda Satoshi, Yuki Rika, Sarutobi Freya and now Honda Meme?"

"I am." Madara answers her question and then the officer points the gun at Hashirama, "Is he your accomplice?"

"I am." Hashirama admits and the officer commands, "Both of you on the ground now!"

They do what is told and Hashirama looks at Madara. The officer pages the other police in the area, "Chief, this is Megumi. I captured the murderer."

Madara then twitches loudly and Hashirama also looks before them… a girl stand far away.

The same girl that takes a visit at the Uchiha Residence… is maniacally smiling at them.

She mouths, "Welcome back, Uchiha Madara…"

The ground starts to shake and then the three gasp in surprise. The officer falls over and then the two stands up… the officer tries to point her gun—

Hashirama goes to her and assists her up much to her surprise. Madara gazes out to the grounds outside.

The grounds shake again and the students are put in hysteria. Megumi asks, "What happening!"

"Fuck, dammit!" Madara curses and yells, "If Yuki can wreck the whole amusement park, Meme might be able to destroy the school!"

"What are we going to do, Madara?" Hashirama asks and then Madara draws out his phone to call Izuna… but his phone picks up instead.

"There must be something we can—" Madara says before a gigantic black teddy bear rises from the ground and seems to go and wreck the school.

"Since when did these fucking ghosts go fucking BIG and FANTASTICAL!" Madara yells and they run away from the middle of the corridor.

The bear punches the walls where they used to be, putting the whole school in chaos.

"A kid is controlling them, Madara! And I don't think it's Kyoufu that we're dealing with anymore!" Hashirama yells back as they run down the stairs.

Megumi asks, "What is that? And what are you talking about!" But the two refuse to answer her.

The students are running away from the buildings and screaming as they see the giant scary bear.

Mito struggles to run… her casted leg is giving her a hard time. Tears rolls down her face as she clutches at the Izuna voodoo doll, "Somebody…"

Someone then carries her bridal style and she gasps loudly. Hashirama says, "Don't get scared!"

"Hashirama-kun!" She calls and then she sees Madara and the officer with him, "Madara-kun! Where's the girl!"

"THAT is our girl!" Madara says and then Mito screams, "Why did she turn into a teddy bear!"

"Do I look like I fucking know!" Madara answers and they seem to get distance from the bear as it rams its hands at the buildings.

Hashirama puts Mito down and then he asks Megumi, "Can you watch over her for now? Yes? Thank you."

The two run up the buildings and Megumi yells, "Wait! What's going on!"

Mito looks up and she bites her lower lip, _'Please be careful, Hashirama-kun… Madara-kun.'_

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

"How are we going to stop that thing?" Hashirama asks and then Madara grinds his teeth, "Things are getting wilder and more destructive…"

Hashirama looks out the window where Madara is, "It looks like we need something massive to take it down."

"Why didn't Izuna call? And why isn't he picking up?" Madara stares at the black bear… that is luckily mute, not able to yell any name.

Then the black bear halts and seems to fling at the two's direction as it walks near the building where they are.

The two is about to make a run but then something very weird happens. The bear's mouth opens and a strange void reveals itself.

"What the fuck is tvhat!" Madara yells and Hashirama tugs Madara for a run. But the desks inside rooms trample before them…

Preventing them to escape.

Madara twitches loudly and then Hashirama hugs him protectively as the bear chomps at the building, gulping in a third of the entire building.

Mito witnesses the scene from afar and she yells, "Hashirama-kun! Madara-kun!"

Megumi backs off, "What is happening in here?"

The gigantic bear stands still for a moment and the spectators gaze at their school in horror.

Jun comes with the rest of the police force to Megumi and stares at the bear as he speaks, "What in the world is that?"

"The culprit and his accomplices are not making any sense, Sir." She continues gazing at the bear, "But it seems that they are… dealing with that."

Mito clasps her hands together… anticipating that her friends will miraculously peek out from the debris.

"Miss." Megumi refers to Mito and then the gold-haired woman looks at the officer, "What do you mean by 'girl'? Do you mean Honda Meme?"

"I don't know." Mito answers and gives the doll to Megumi, "If she's the one who gave that, then yes, I am referring to her."

Jun takes the doll and inspects it… only to find a note buried deep within it. He takes the note and reads it with his eyes.

'_Uchiha Madara… this is a game of life and death. Kyoufu's been pulling the trigger… now it's my turn to get you.'_

Mito notices the paper and kindly asks, "What… what does it say, Chief-san?"

He eyes at her with suspicion, "Something only a conspirator would understand… and bother to know."

She twitches and stays silent… only to risk the suspicion, "What does it say?"

Megumi nods and Jun says, "Ms. Accomplice, it says here that someone named Kyoufu has been pulling the trigger… and it's the sender turn to get…"

His eyes grow more sinister and demeaning, "Uchiha Madara."

Mito twitches and she flings to the giant bear, "This is bad… so someone else is controlling them. It's not Kyoufu anymore…"

"Who's Kyoufu?" Megumi asks and Mito shakes her head, "Death befalls on those who learn about her and our… operations."

The officers twitch and she continues, "That's why Yuki-san and Sarutobi-san has been dragged in here."

The spectators twitch as the teddy bear turns its head towards them… demonic button eyes glistening with malice and harm.

They then all scram and scream as it starts walking towards them, stepping on them dead.

Mito is forced to ride a piggyback and the officers make a run for it. She gazes at the bear, _'How? How are we going to stop you?'_

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

Madara groans in pain as his body meets with consciousness… finding himself inside a black void and… under Hashirama.

The taller male is still unconscious… blood dripping down his handsome face. Madara uses his movable hand to cup at his face, "Oi… wake up."

The man's eyelids twitch and Madara pulls his hand back and pushes his shoulder, "Oi, Hashirama. You're fucking heavy…"

Hashirama wakes up and sees a slightly blushing Madara under him… his cute face pissed off by their position.

Hashirama pushes the debris above him off with great force and they sit up after that. Madara looks around some more, "Where are we?"

"That bear must have eaten us. Then this must be its stomach or any part along the digestive system." Hashirama fluffs at Madara's hair to brush off dust.

He then strokes at that lovely raven hair… the smaller man blushes and turns away, "Striking at every possible time, huh."

"Heh. I've always wanted to take you in a dark place…" Hashirama latterly cups his hand at the porcelain cheek and motions to get nearer—

When a bear hits his face with a loud puff. Madara lets out his unseen mischievous smile and the teddy bear drops off.

Hashirama looks up and sees some things falling from the 'ceiling', "Well, not in this kind of dark place."

Madara looks up and his widen as lockers fall from above, "Sweet mother of fucking biscuits!"

Hashirama charges Madara into a roll away from the X marks the spot.

The lockers fall along with some more debris and… teddy bears!

Madara ends up under Hashirama again after the roll and he yells after seeing the things fall down, "It ate the locker corridor!"

"Must be. And it means it's going out of the school." Hashirama gazes at those things until nothing else follows.

Then a teddy bear falls down near them and Madara twitches…

"Your teddy bear!"

[End of Chapter 8]

Finally! I have yet finished another storyyyyyyyyy! *wails in fulfillment* *futuristic thinking* I mean chapter *ehem*

Things are getting wilder and it feels like I'm starting to laugh my ass out again in my stupidity!

Don't you think I should put this in Supernatural/Comedy instead?

I got sick and so I didn't meet my first deadline but don't worry, I will still be writing despite the classes so… no need for that.

Yeah, it's nearing the END! Thank you for all your support!

Yeah, of course, I'm still weaving some scenes for the ending!

Of course I wanted to give a very good ending for this! ^_^

I wish to hear from you guys again!

Lovelots, Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto!


	9. Children of Shadows

Whoa! Yeah! Chapter 9 and probably… I can't tell if how many chapters are left…

But I can say it won't reach chapter 12… that's for sure.

Anyway, please enjoy! I have to prepare for a lemon in a later chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Kishi(moto): I own Naruto no matter how hard you try to own it! ^_^ Unless you try and kill me. T-T

That means Rei-danna doesn't own it as well…

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

_A new ghost in a form of a big teddy bear rises and a new spirit of a girl seems to disturb them._

_Madara and Hashirama are trapped inside her, what are they to do? And what's with Izuna?_

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

After a teddy bear falls before them, Madara suddenly gets up, pushing the other guy off him.

Hashirama wonders and he asks, "Why, Mada-chan? What's with my bear?" He helps the raven look for his bear.

Madara throws away all other bears and doesn't care if his hands get gashed by debris, "I hid the toy gun inside it and I haven't taken it out."

"What?" Hashirama's first outburst so far. The teddy bears are signed and if the gun is found inside HIS teddy bear—

"H-Here! I got it!" Madara slowly and surely pulls the bear and dusts it off from the broken debris particles.

Hashirama nears him and Madara digs deeper in the bear to see the toy gun still inside… and he does some more checking.

The taller one takes the gun and the other starts consoling the bear from any tear or gash away from the taller one's sight…

But Hashirama catches him after he readies the toy gun… "Ma— Heheh, you're going to keep it?"

His voice evident of flirtation and the other guy answers, "Let's just find a way out of here."

The taller lets him walk ahead and from there, he observes how Madara carries the bear carefully.

But they seem to not reach any destination. Madara grinds his teeth, "Damn… What is this place?"

"This is your grave, Uchiha Madara…" They fling to every direction, searching for the owner of the voice. "IN here, you will surely DIE!"

"Madara! Behind you!"

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 9: Children of Shadows**

Madara turns and sees Meme but she moves so fast and successfully charges at the spiky raven, "Die! Die! DIE!"

"Hashi! The gun!" Madara coughs after she rams him to the debris at the side.

Hashirama aims but she's moving too fast for him to catch, "She's too fast! Madara, you okay?"

"Still breathing…" He coughs again and then Meme cries, "Why don't you just die!" She then charges again at Madara.

The spiky raven dodges her attack as he rolls to the side, holding on to the bear as if it's his only treasure.

Hashirama runs to him and aims at the broken debris, waiting for the fog to clear up for a clear shot…

"Hey, those bricks can't fog the place like this!" Madara says and Hashirama grabs his hand, "I thought so. She's creating it…"

They run away and it's irritating Madara… which does? The new ghost or running hand-in-hand with Hashirama and he's holding a teddy bear?

Either one, Madara's irritated. He yells, "How long are we going to run? The fog won't disappear!"

Hashirama starts to slow down and Madara twitches. The taller one suddenly collapses and Madara yells, "Hashi!"

He kneels down and shakes the guy… who seems to have difficulties in breathing.

"Uchiha Madara." A girl calls… and Madara hesitates to look. It's not Meme… and definitely not Kyoufu.

But he does anyway. He turns… only to see a little girl like and who looks like Kyoufu… only with a different hair color and has a doll not a teddy bear.

He frowns and says, "Who are you?"

"You need not know my name." She answers and she smirks as she reaches out the free hand, "Come with me and everything will be all over."

"And if I refuse?" Madara tries to be tough and then she recalls her hand, "I knew it. My poison won't even affect you."

"Your poison?" He glances at Hashirama and back to her, "You're causing this… fog?"

"Uchiha Madara, this thing is taking too long. The contract has been long done… and I want you back." She puts on a serious face.

"Huh? I don't understand." He mutters… and the Meme staggers far before them, "Let me… kill him."

"Uchiha Madara, I find Kyoufu's game amusing… but it gets boring if you're not witnessing the game itself." She smirks.

"Die…" Meme yells and Madara's hidden hand reaches for Hashirama's… to claim the gun.

"You better get you sweetheart out of here before my poison takes its full effects." She chuckles and vanishes, "Kyoufu has the antidote."

Madara suddenly aims at Meme and shoots at her… but she dodges and seethes more, "Now you wanted to kill me too!"

"Hashi, hang in there." He whispers and stands up, the gun at Meme's direction, "I'm sorry, Meme. I have to kill to live…"

"Uchiha Madara!" She cries hard enough and Madara walks away from Hashirama, "Things are getting more and more fucking absurd…"

She charges again and Madara shoots and reloads until he hits her at the right spot.

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

Mito and the other officers are observing the raging teddy bear from far away and even the special forces is taking care of it.

Mito clutches her hand and then… something feels different. She looks around and then the officers seem to stop moving…

"No, the time stopped." Mito whispers and then a small girl comes to her side and she gasps.

She reaches a hand, "Come, nee-san. Things are getting worse and worse. But I know Madara-bro be fine at least."

"Kyoufu?" She asks and the little girl does a curtsey, "No time for introductions though."

"W-Where are they?" Mito hesitates and then Kyoufu grabs her hand, "They'll be with you in no time."

The environment starts to change and Mito finds herself transported in a rooftop… so high that she thought they're riding a Ferris wheel.

She abruptly sits down and gasps as she can see the teddy bear destroying everything on sight. She looks at her side to see Kyoufu.

She says, "What's happening?"

"You'll know later. For now, let's wish Brother can make it in time." She draws a play money bill from inside her dress and lets the wind take it away.

"Hashirama-kun… Madara-kun…" Mito gazes back at the teddy-bear… which is now staggering as it goes.

It weakly walks and then it falls down as the figure becomes feathery and the feathers disperse along with the bear.

The policemen who are busy looking for Mito stop all of a sudden to see the scene at the ground where the bear has fallen.

Hashirama is lying at the ground while Madara is pointing a gun at a direction… where the invisible girl is standing.

Meme says as she presses her hand at her head, "No way… I'm supposed to…"

"I'm sorry, Meme." Madara says and then the girl vanishes. He then puts the gun back inside the bear near Hashirama, "Hey, Hashi, still alive?"

"…" No answer comes from him and Madara nears his head at his chest to hear his heart beating… slowly and weakly.

Madara bites the ear of the teddy bear and carries Hashirama soldier style. He looks up and sees the swaying play money bill…

The play money bill that Kyoufu has let loose starts to reproduce, turning itself more visible to everyone.

Megumi goes to the edge of the building and looks closely at the building where some more papers are flying away from.

She can see Mito alone, peering desperately at her friends down there. But Madara can see Kyoufu standing there… eyes looking straight as his.

He frowns and glares until a paper reaches him. He stares at it a little and read the words written at it as it meets the cratered ground…

With the memory orb beside it…

_Meet you at your house, Brother._

He looks up again… seeing no Kyoufu and Mito at the rooftop… which made the police stunned for a while.

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

Everyone has gone hysterical about the sudden coming of a giant bear in the district. However, three people can care less about it.

As they met at the rendezvous place, Kyoufu has sprinkled some kind of purple-colored water at his face.

He groans and opens his eyes… seeing two pairs of eyes looming at his view. One pulls back and the other one seems to poke him, "Hashirama-kun?"

"Mito? Madara…" He speaks and sits up. Madara ignores him and faces Kyoufu, "Where is Izuna? And who's that girl?"

"Is she Kyoufu?" Hashirama asks and Mito nods, the two listening carefully with the other two.

Kyoufu hangs her head and then says, "First off, I want to congratulate you that you're about to—"

"Tell me where Izuna is." Madara angrily cuts in and Kyoufu looks at him. She sadly prances towards the center where everyone sees her.

"The Queen of Shadow Cherubs has Izuna right now. She's holding him to make you go further." She looks at Madara straightly.

"Her name is Senritsu. And she's my sister."

"Your sister!" The three gasp and Madara slams his fist at the wall near him, "What the fuck do you really want from me, huh!"

Madara yells with all his anger and angst, "Why are playing with me! With my brother!"

"Uchiha Madara." Kyoufu says and a staring contest begins… and ends as she starts again, "Have you ever wondered why I'm giving you some game?"

Madara straightens and she continues, "I can freely say the truth right now… since there are only two orbs remaining."

She smiles childishly, "And Izuna is not around to hear it."

"What's with Izuna hearing of this?" Madara suddenly twitches as Kyoufu makes it sound like Izuna knows something… yet again.

"What exactly are the two of you? What does Izuna know about this!"

"I am Kyoufu, the overseer of dead souls." She makes a courtesy, "I govern the transfer of souls from the world of the living to the world of the dead."

She continues, "My sister, Senritsu, is the warden of souls. She governs the souls on each world, preventing them from going to the other world."

She walks to Madara, "She is also the Queen of Shadow Cherubs. She gives permission to the few who risked their lives to revive the dead."

They look at each other. "She deducts a number of years from the one who wished and place it as the life span of the dead soul."

"And the cost accompanied by two lives…" Madara stares at her. "She must also claim the soul as the life span ends…"

"_Welcome back, Uchiha Madara…" "The contract has been long done… and I want you back."_

"Uchiha Madara…" She grins big and malicious… "You are already **dead**."

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

Izuna wakes up in a place where light seems to not exist. Everything is dark and gloomy. No noises to confirm his location.

Complete oblivion.

Izuna gulps and calls out, "Hello! Anybody there! Brother! Hashi-bro! Sis Mi-chan!"

"This is somewhere they wouldn't hear you, Izuna." Senritsu appears before Izuna and then he comes running at her… only to be held back by bars.

"A… a cage?" Izuna says as he inspects the bars by feeling them with his fingers, "What am I doing inside a cage!"

"Heheh… I'll keep you there in the mean time." Senritsu smiles, "I won't settle without taking anybody back to take Uchiha Madara's place for now."

"You said I would know everything when I touched those memory orbs!" Izuna grasps at the bar, yelling with his innocent voice.

"But I can't still remember anything about you! Those things! And… and…"

"Hush, Izuna." She places the bear before her and tilts the head cutely, "And stay quiet, neh~. You can leave after I take him."

"No way. I want to go back with my brother!" Izuna pleads and Senritsu bears a serious face after lowering the bear, making Izuna flinch.

"I thought you haven't remembered anything." Izuna twitches. "Those were the same words you said when you begged before me."

"Begged?" He echoes and Senritsu drops her doll to the side and grasps at Izuna's hands at the bars after getting suspended in mid-air.

"10 years ago… you said those words when I rejected your wish. _I want to go back with my brother. I'll give even half my life just to be with him…_"

"I did?" Izuna says and Senritsu smiles, "You were standing right there… grasping at these bars as if they were your brother himself."

She creeps her fingers to his cheek, "Such desperation moved me. You spoke like no one else mattered other than your brother."

"No one… else does." Izuna says and she nears her face, the bars bending to give way, "You're willing to let someone else die just to save your brother?"

"…" Izuna stares straightly at Senritsu… "I am."

"Uchiha Izuna!" Senritsu laughs out maniacally as she glides away from the cage and the bars go back to normal, "You are truly wonderful!"

"…" Izuna watches her dance around as if a bird in flight. She stops and descends before him, "Can you guess what it cost to get your brother out before?"

"No…" Izuna says and then Senritsu picks up her doll and consoles it… "Just give me a wild guess…"

"What did I do? Tell me what did I do before?" Izuna says and Senritsu says, "I'll answer your question… tell me you're willing to do it again regardless."

"If I can save my brother… then I will." Comes his short answer…

"Uchiha Izuna… you first forsook your parents. Now, it's your **friends**."

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

"Dead?" Madara murmurs and then yells, "I can't be dead! I won't be here if I am!"

Hashirama and Mito looks at each other and the latter gets scared. Kyoufu smiles, "Oh, yes you are."

She walks to the center again, "You see, 10 years ago, you got yourself in an accident back there at the amusement park."

Madara twitches… remembering such incident… and yet he remembers himself in a hospital bed… not in a coffin.

"You then died hours later…" She then sits at a chair, "And Izuna found his way to Senritsu."

"Why… why didn't Izu…?" Madara starts to get into denial.

"The death of your parents is no accident." Madara twitches and flings to Kyoufu, "He sacrificed the both of them to revive you…"

Madara's eyes widen. "And he gave 10 years of his life to let you stay."

Kyoufu looks at them, "After 10 years, I came to Izuna to remind him that the contract is already done."

Madara hangs his head. "He refused to give you so I decided to play a game… with you, Uchiha Madara."

"Izuna… hid something like this to me?" Madara murmurs… probably ignoring Kyoufu right then.

"Senritsu got angry when I said I gave you a moth so I have to cut it down to a week…" Kyoufu sighs… and looks at Madara.

She then gazes at Hashirama and Mito, "Senritsu's going to either get you away from him or make him do another deal."

"Another deal?" Mito echoes the child's words, her voice shaking in fear and uncertainty.

"And if he's going to make a deal… Senritsu will probably take the two of you." Kyoufu points at Hashirama and Mito.

Madara twitches and absorbing those last remarks Kyoufu has spoken. He walks to Kyoufu and he says, "Take me where that Senritsu is."

"You sure, Brother?" She smiles, "I cannot guarantee you anything…"

"I just want my brother back." Madara says and decides to say less than his heart wanted to…

"Okay, Brother… but… you have to do one more ghost before I take you there."

"What!" Madara yells and Kyoufu vanishes, "Consider that as a reward, Brother! Do it before the day ends!"

"Fuck you, Kyoufu! Fuck you, Senritsu!" Madara yells with his all and Hashirama walks to Madara and taps his shoulder, "Madara."

"I don't believe Izuna's refusal is the **real** reason why she's making me do this!" Madara yells and Hashirama taps him again, "Stop."

"Why do I have live a fucking life like this! Why do I have to be a fucking living dead shit!" He continues and then the taller guy sighs.

"Mada-chan…"

"Why does it have to—?"

"I'll kiss you if you don't stop…"

Madara twitches… and budges Hashirama's hand by moving away, "I'm not in the mood to play, Hashi."

He walks out of the room and vanishes from their eyeshot.

Mito squeezes herself a little, "Why things have to be like this?" She looks at Hashirama, "Hashirama-kun, do you think things will get better?"

Hashirama seems to be in shock somehow. "Hashirama-kun?"

"When…" Hashirama strokes at an imaginary goatee, "Since when did he call me Hashi…?"

Mito raises a brow and walks up to him, "Hashirama-kun, it's not the time for something like that."

"Do you think Mada-chan is starting to like me back?"

"What? Hashirama-kun. He's a guy… he can't just like another guy~!"

Hashirama runs towards wherever Madara could have gone to, leaving Mito behind.

She sighs and then twitches, "Wait… didn't he say like him… back?"

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

A horrible truth has crashed down upon Madara and right now he has no intention of going out of his room.

Both Hashirama and Mito have tried to console the Uchiha but he takes no one's hand.

Everything has sunk in the moment Kyoufu has vanished. His normal life has never been normal and won't ever be normal again.

Right now he stays at his room and thinks about everything he remembers… those memories could have been fraud to start with.

He knows it so much that Izuna loves him and he will be somehow risking everything for him…

But the extent of sacrificing/killing their parents and turning him into an undead? That is too much.

And right now, Izuna is at Senritsu's hold… making him more exposed to the probability of making another deal.

Right now he wasn't so sure if Kyoufu will still take Izuna if he wouldn't be able to finish the deal with her…

Madara twitches at a thought…

Wait, no matter what happens, someone will die.

If he wouldn't accomplish the deal, Izuna might die. If he would take Izuna, he has to come back to the 'world of the dead'… and die again.

If Izuna would make a deal to get him back, Hashirama and Mito might suffer from it.

He slams his back at the old mattress beneath the sheets and rolls in frustration. Things have been so awkward and everything is not what he wanted.

But of course, he has to decide which action to take… which action is the less disadvantageous…

He turns to the other side of the bed… seeing the teddy bear he has brought home. It is lying at its side, button eyes looking at his.

"There are some things to thank Izuna for…" He mutters and takes the bear…

He leaves the bear at his chest and stares straightly at the ceiling…

"Later… I will hunt down the next target… and then… take Izuna back home."

[End of Chapter 9]

Whahaha! I never thought I would make another chapter for this!

Things are nearing the end and I want to thank those who have been supporting Memories of the Fallen.

Double thank you to those who review…

But don't worry, I will be launching another HashiMada fic after this… and a gift fic with a little HashiMada…

Of course, both under Horror and Supernatural… undead theme, still. O.o

But let me think of another one! *grins*

Shorter ending author's notes… ho well.

Lovelots, Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto!


	10. My Deathly Resolution

"_**But I can say it won't reach chapter 12… that's for sure."**_

I regret to inform you… but I have now arranged things better.

The final chapter is twelve just like the shortest type of series. So practically, the announcement is wrong and thereby corrected.

Be with me… as we march down to the end of Madara's most dangerous path of his whole life…

But anyway, let's go on with the tenth chapter…

(I have to check my profile because I forgot the announced chapter title…)

**PS. Read till the end to take away your worries…**

**Disclaimer: **Kishi: I own Naruto no matter how hard you try to own it! ^_^ Unless you try and kill me. T-T

That means Rei-danna doesn't own it as well…

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

_Madara learns of the whole truth and he is pretty devastated about everything that had happened._

_And now, one of his most life-breaking ordeals comes face-to-face, can he do this?_

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

Strolling at the night streets in their all-black 'unfortunate one' hunting uniform, Hashirama and Madara seeks for the next target.

One of Senritsu's Shadow Cherubs has delivered a message and they are about to kill a not-so innocent…

Sharp shooter and professor…

"We're here again, aren't we?" Hashirama smirks bitterly as the two of them stand before the establishment's entrance.

"Let's just get down to business without anyone noticing." Madara whispers and they walk in the building without raising any suspicion despite their attire.

They inquire at the receptionist and she has led them to the room through a room number…

They ascend the elevator and Hashirama repeats the room number, "279… You think he's already asleep by now?"

"I would appreciate that…" Madara sighs and Hashirama starts to get wounded…

The impact has made its effects and now Hashirama feels talking to a…

"Madara, don't let those kind of things break you. You've gone so far and—"

"Hashi…" The spiky raven calls him and he sighs. He then faces the opening elevator, "The elevator is a good model."

Madara eyes at him. "It opens up."

The taller man takes the lead and the spiky raven follows him to the room of their target.

Hashirama peeks at the window and see the target resting at his bed, leaning at the bed which is at a 135-degree angle.

He opens the door and Madara closes it behind them after they have gone in. The man looks at them and…

Hashirama waves, "Hi, Sarutobi-sensei. How're you doing?"

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 10: My Deathly Resolution**

"Senju-san. Uchiha-san." The teacher eyes at them differently, Madara remembering that he knew the truth about the murders.

They're guilty and they're not denying it. However, they just don't care now.

Sasuke shifts his view from the two to the window, giving him a view of the beautiful and lively city lights outside that is oblivious of one cruel fate.

"Did you come here to visit me?" Hashirama glances at Madara. "Or to kill me?"

"…" Hashirama stays quiet and then Madara pulls the seat beside the bed and sits down, "I came to talk… first and then proceed to my real purpose."

"What do you want to tell me?" Sasuke looks at the spiky raven, "But I warn you, trying to deny things won't do anything."

"I'm not denying things. I did kill them." Madara answers and then he asks Hashirama, "Hashi, can you step out the room for a while."

It is more of a statement than a question… no… Hashirama squints his eyes and walks out the room even against his will…

Hashirama knows he's not commanding him…

He's begging him.

…

—**Memories of a Fallen—**

…

Hashirama is sitting alone at the nearest bench, waiting for Madara to come by or call him for the exorcism phase of the mission.

He just can't blame Madara for acting different and strange. Things had gone out of hand and he has very much affected by it.

Being dead, having his baby brother hostage, and now knowing that his brother could just sacrifice his only friends…

Madara's emotional defenses have been broken and for sure, he's suffering from too much pain.

But he seems to have arrived at a conclusion… a course of action… a resolution.

Hashirama leans on his back for a while and sighs. He closes his eyes and places his hand at his face…

He's just trying to figure out how they got there… how those so much enjoyable three and a half years with the Uchiha brothers has become such.

Just a week ago, everything's fine and good. Him teasing and loving the spiky raven, Mito doing her cookies for them, and Izuna cooking meals…

Madara is still contented with his life… secretly happy with things despite his complaints…

Just a week ago, Madara never thought of anything else but his damn thesis…

Just a week ago, he can still smile with Izuna… just a week ago, he's still Mada-chan…

Hashirama slowly drifts into slumber as he reminisce the 'normal' life they all once had…

In his dreams, everything seems to be undisturbed… everything is as it is…

No Kyoufu, no Senritsu, no memory orbs, no ghosts, no killings… nothing.

Just plain… life. Not death.

How he wished things are just left untouched…

No miserable past, no amusement park accident… nothing to affect the future.

But Madara's image is slowly fading, his voice vanishing.

Sooner or later, Madara will be taken by Senritsu and who knows if they would just have to go on without him…

Without the man he loves.

Waking up from his horrible dream, Hashirama hasn't moved from his position… busy thinking about worst case scenarios in his head.

If they get to exorcise Sasuke before the end of night, they will get to see Senritsu at her realm and dominion…

He knows they might be going home incomplete and the image of an incomplete picture haunts him.

It can be Madara, Izuna… or him and Mito.

Someone has a plan… Madara must have a plan. That guy always has something he thinks he has to do…

But it's unshared… also the consequences and the pain of accepting it is unshared by such a now unprotected heart.

Uchihas… why do they have to be like this?

"Hashi…" The voice of the desirable man comes to his ears… however, it is not the kind of voice he wants to hear.

Hashirama lowers his hand and sees Madara standing nearby… the gun firmly attached to his hand.

His eyes widen and Madara aims at his friend… the nozzle's hole acting like a black hole which eats up Hashirama's movements.

The taller guy freezes in his seat… as he gazes at the gun and at Madara's poker face…

His fingers move and readies the gun… a sweat drops from Hashirama's forehead…

The sounds vanish… time stops…

Bang!

…

Police sirens are heard…

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

Mito sighs as she stares at her untouched food at the table. The two has left without eating dinner and so she has to cook and wait for them to come back.

But it's been hours now and they haven't been home…

She again takes her phone from her pocket and calls Madara… but his phone picks up again and again.

A sigh leaves her lips and she gazes at the two empty plates before her…

She stands up and goes upstairs… only to hear a ringing phone inside the spiky raven's room. She opens the door and takes in the not-so inviting aura…

But she goes inside the room anyway.

She sits at the edge and picks the phone lying at the pillow, "He left his phone, huh."

Mito squints her eyes to control the developing tears… but she resorts to sobbing and covering her face with her full hands…

Giving in to the urge to cry completely.

Likewise Hashirama, Mito has been feeling unwell about everything that has happened.

The woman completely succumbs from all these helpless and bitterly feeling reigning her heart.

She shakes her head as if trying to deny what has become of her supposed to be happy college life that she has always loved.

She has no problems with anything aside from the thesis everyone is having difficulties with. Her life seems to be a total bliss…

Despite the fact that some women envy her for being with three handsome people, she never had a crush with somebody among them.

Those three had been her brothers and they have been her family for three and a half years now… even no one else has ever realized it just yet.

She first gave her teddy bear to Madara… so he can give it to Izuna after. The second is for Hashirama and the third is for Madara.

Right now, she cries for all the pain and misfortune that has come to them… slowly and brutally breaking them.

She knows Madara's been so hurt, more than she will ever be… the room itself is resonating the feelings of the spiky raven.

She stops and tries to contain her sobs, wiping her eyes with her hand and the phones with her skirt.

She then gazes around the dark-themed room, those three bears peeking from where they are kept.

She stands up and goes to them, gazing at them with endearment… envying that these bears have been consistent, unlike their life.

"…" The main door opens and then Mito throws the two phones at the bed, wiping her eyes as she go downstairs.

Madara is panting at the doorway, his chest rapidly inflating and deflating in exhaustion. Mito looks around, "Where's Hashirama-kun?"

Madara twitches and goes to grab her, "Just come with me, Mito."

The girl twitches for not being called by the usual Uzumaki… but squints in his avoidance. She pulls her arm that Madara holds, "What's wrong?"

"Let's just go…" Madara sharpens his tone and Mito winces as he pulls quite too hard.

She gazes at his other hand… the gun still in his possession. She pulls back harder, her voice breaking in sudden fear, "Why are you still holding the gun?"

Madara twitches and raises his other hand, only to push something to drop… the empty magazine to the floor.

But the action has terrified her more, "You're just supposed to use a few! Why—?" Madara let goes of her arm and covers her mouth.

Her eyes widen…

Bang!

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

Izuna is lying at the invisible floor, tears have flooded down from his eyes and his head is atop something soft and covered with a cloth.

After hearing what he has done before and what he is about to do, he is completely devastated like his brother… his most beloved brother.

He almost killed Hashirama and Mito without him knowing…

"_But you see… Kyoufu seems to have told them about this already. Your brother must be up to a plan…" She kneels before Izuna who has crashed down._

"_He might just hand himself over… rather than risk you and his friends…"_

"_Brother…" Izuna cries as he hangs his head down away from Senritsu's gaze, "Brother can't die. I don't want to lose my brother…"_

_She holds the bars again and pokes her head as she widens the gap between the bars, "I have to weigh which condition suits best for me."_

_She gets nearer, "So I probably have to wait for Uchiha Madara's offer. Until then, you are to be my slave…"_

_She gets in the cage and lifts Izuna's face with her small fingers, "Just like what your brother is to Kyoufu…"_

_She kisses Izuna but the younger raven has become irresponsive, crying over everything that he has done in the past._

_She sucks in some more and her hold on his face tightens, making the younger raven wince within him._

_She begins licking his teeth and she kisses him again with a loud smack. She licks her lips, "I love the taste of young lips."_

"_Sensu…" An unfamiliar voice for Izuna speaks and a little girl walks in out of nowhere. Senritsu looks at her with bored eyes, "Kyu-Kyu."_

"_Is she Kyoufu?" Izuna whispers, somehow back to his senses now. The girls look at him and then Kyoufu says, "Brother will be doing his sixth hunt."_

"_And?" Senritsu charges Izuna to pin him under her. He tries to take her off but the black babies hold him down. The kid starts licking him again._

"_I told him I will take him here if he accomplishes it before midnight." Kyoufu walks in the cage and before the doll girl, "Meaning you will hear his offer…"_

_Senritsu stops moving, her tongue brushing against his lips and her eyes looking up at her sister. "Tonight."_

"You must be thinking about your brother's offer." Senritsu strokes at his hair since his head is at her lap, "You must be wondering what he's thinking."

"He's probably mad at me… I killed Mother and Father…" Izuna whispers weakly, his throat and eyes dried up by now, "And besides…"

Senritsu hums as she gazes down at the mortal. "He is killing people and getting hurt because of me…"

His voice breaks somehow, "I don't deserve being saved… but I don't want to lose my brother."

"It's up to Uchiha Madara then. But expect a 'no' to your deal if you ask him…" She then smirks, "But if his conditions are not good enough…"

She leans down and whispers with excitement, "Prepare yourself… because when you come back, there will be two bodies to bury."

Izuna closes his eyes and Senritsu strokes at his hair again, "You have already dug four graves to empty his. No, make it five. Five graves…"

"Five?" Izuna echoes with uncertainty and the girl answers, "Your mom, your dad… your two friends…"

He gulps. "And yours."

He wheezes and she continues, "Keep on sacrificing and sacrificing… until your time runs out. That's what you have been doing, young one."

She stops stroking at his hair, "And now the time comes, your brother will be at the place in seconds. Now, which brother should I choose?"

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

"_Why would you want him to go out, Uchiha-san?" Sasuke wonders and Madara looks at him, "Sensei. I'm sorry for what happened to your sister…"_

_He takes out the gun from his jacket, "And what will happen to you later."_

_Sasuke sees it coming and asks him, "Why are you doing this, Uchiha-san? What did we do to you?"_

"_I just wanted to save my brother. And I don't why they are choosing you people. I'm still looking for answers." Madara readies the gun._

_The teacher slowly reaches for the pages but then Madara quickly places the silencer and shoots at Sasuke's hand._

_He groans and glares at Madara who is now aiming at him, "I'm saving my brother from unearthly beings and it calls for desperate measures."_

_He shoots but Sasuke starts dodging and tries to steal the gun from Madara. But Madara can't just give it to him._

_Sasuke is trying to waste all bullets so he's pushing the trigger at times possible. But Madara get to lock the gun from firing so they struggle to get it._

_Madara suddenly unlocks it and aims at Sasuke's head… only to shoot and kill the patient right then._

_He pants… and lets the guilt get to him for a while. The white smoke escapes from the body and goes out the room._

_Madara follows it and then he sees Hashirama sleeping at the bench. He approaches him but the Sasuke ghost appears beside the other guy._

_Madara glares at the ghost and calls the other guy after pocketing the real gun to get the toy one, "Hashi."_

_Hashirama looks at him and he aims at Hashirama's face… only to shoot at the side to hit the ghost's eye._

_The ghost runs amuck and then the two prepare for action. Hashirama draws out his own toy gun, "I thought you're going to kill me, Mada-chan."_

"_You're calling me Mada-chan… again?" Madara says and they have been shooting the ghost until one hits its forehead._

_Some nurses come to the scene to check out the sudden stop of Sasuke's heartbeat… only to see the two guys. They call police and security right then._

_Madara grabs the memory orb that fell out of nowhere and the two makes the run for it._

_Madara says to the other guy as they reach a corner, "Let's split up and meet me at the park. I'm coming back to get Mito."_

"_Why should we split up?" Hashirama exclaims and then Madara hisses, "I… Just do it, bastard. Just meet me there. If we split up, they will as well."_

_The spiky raven glances at the side, "I know another way from the house to the park so I'm getting Mito."_

"_Makes you think of another reason, huh. Okay then…" Hashirama cups his hand above Madara's free one and the other guy flings at him…_

"_I'll be waiting for you there."_

…

"_This isn't supposed to be a romance movie. Now move your ass and run." Madara hesitates to pull away his hand and they both run in different ways._

_Since Madara has a real gun, he resorts to firing back at them… not caring if he hits someone… until he gets to their block and runs to their house…_

"Now, are you still afraid of me?" Madara whispers angrily as he runs towards the park with Mito on his back.

The police has followed him to his house and has started with another fire. He has to grab Mito and carry her piggy back style.

"I'm so sorry, Madara-kun." Mito whimpers, feeling bad thinking so ill of her 'brother'. Madara responds, "I'm not that desperate… and I'm not insane."

The park gets into eyeshot and Hashirama gestures them to follow him into a deep place near the park… a warehouse to be exact.

He opens the door and lets the two in before closing it. Madara then collapses to the ground with Mito, "Damn it… you're heavy…"

"I didn't suggest you carry me, baka." Mito huffs and then whimpers, "Where are we?"

"Safest place we can find…" Hashirama helps her up and then they help Madara sit at least.

He then yells, "Kyoufu! I did what you want me to! Now take me to Izuna!"

"Impressive, Brother…" Kyoufu appears out of nowhere… with Senritsu by her side, "I've been notified… you will be claiming your brother, Uchiha Madara."

"Where's Izuna?" Madara stands up and the other two look at both girls. Kyoufu giggles, "I told you I'll take you to Senritsu… not to Izuna."

"It's fine, Kyu-Kyu… he has to go through me anyway." Senritsu says with her monotonous voice and Madara stares straight at her.

The spiky raven starts, "Give back my brother." The doll owner refuses, "I will not. What do you offer to change my mind?"

…

"I only have one memory orb to collect." Madara starts, "And I don't want my brother and my… new family to be in danger again."

Senritsu eyes at him as he speaks, "I know this may be hard for them, most likely to Izuna… but I want to end this now."

Kyoufu looks at Senritsu then to Madara. The spiky raven continues, "Senritsu… I beg you…"

Hashirama freezes in his place and Mito covers her face with her hands…

Madara glances at the two behind him… then to the two psychopomps before him…

"Just let me finish this thing with Kyoufu and then you can take me."

He speaks with his fist clutching, "If there's someone to die, it's me. I'm already dead to begin with."

[End of Chapter 10]

Hey, before you boycott me, promises are promises! It's not the ending anyway.

Some of you might have thought I killed Hashirama and Mito, huh. But nope… I didn't.

Yeah, well, unlike my DN, this is flowing smoothly… I just lack the time to encode this one. But here it is…

By September, this novel is already finished and I will be working on my new HashiMada fic and I hope you guys will continue to support me.

Thank you for things… I really wanted to thank you. ^_^

Things may be reaching the highest level… but Madara is just about to think of the most devastating decision he has to make…

Chapter 11: Peak of His Indulgence

Can he really take the last orb and pay for Izuna's sins?

(I chose the word 'indulgence' because it means the time given to someone to repay something based from my friendly dictionary…)


	11. Peak of His Indulgence

Ooooooh Yeaaaaaaaah! The eleventh chapter! XD

Dammit… there have been a very long delay with the release of this chapter…

Thank you for everything and after a looooong time… I will be enjoying the bliss of completing another story!

And I hope things will be so much appreciated in the end. XD

Yeah, I really can't do the romantic lemon… I might as well just do some sort of lime. I don't know why this got hard on me…

When I can freely write a lemon in other pairings. (Must be out of love and RESPECT… for elders? O.o)

**Disclaimer: Rei: **I do not own Naruto in any humanly possible way… but I can own it in my dreams! ^_^

**Kishi:** Rei-danna… ^_^ Lots of people will go after you if you own it. ^_^

**Rei: **That's why I'll leave it to you, Kishi-danna! LOL

**Warnings: **I don't know what may come. Just remember I warned you about it.

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

_It's time for the last memory orb and he's going to give his all no matter what it takes…_

_Saying such, the sisters issue the name in his very dream… can he keep up with his words?_

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

The rain roars outside the walls of their home and sky has been too dark to be a regular night sky…

The clouds are filled with water as if sharing the depression of the saddest man in the world.

The bed sheet is crumpled and the blankets are tossed.

The lamp flickers once and the curtains flow with the wind seeping from the windows which are opened with a crack.

The pitiful breeze whistles and eventually cools the cheek of the one who has been crying for hours.

With his legs bent and his arms wrapping around them, he sits at the corner of his room… not moving for the longest while.

A teddy bear's face is clipped against his knees and his face. His lips and chin are pressed against it for so long.

His eyes are reddened to its maximum and tears are endlessly flowing out of the drying orbs.

They aren't blinking anymore, the cornea being painted an unhealthy red every passing moment.

His sobs have stopped and he sits silently at the side, resenting the fate that has been brought upon him.

Maybe, it isn't really something to be thankful about… it's not something he wanted to happen…

At the time that he has thought everything has reached its peak… the most breaking news is whispered carefully at his ears.

The whispers of the banshees have been so audible and there's no mistake in their words…

The last memory orb lies within his soul… a soul he wishes to protect… a soul he wishes to save.

He makes his first movement in hours of remaining still… shoving his face at the bear's and speaking with a broken voice…

"Why, Kyoufu? I've done everything you asked me to… why…?"

He squeezes himself some more, "Why?"

He cries soundlessly… trying not to disturb the other people in their home… especially the one who might have his last good night sleep.

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 11: Peak of His Indulgence**

The sizzling sound of disturbed hot cooking oil echoes in the kitchen as Izuna newly places that pancake in the skillet.

Unlike his normal face filled with smiles and joy, he is secretly sobbing within him.

It's not because they have to move away from their former house and stay with Hashirama's house for now…

It's because of what have happened last night… as what Mito had told him.

"_Just let me finish this thing with Kyoufu and then you can take me. If there's someone to die, it's me. I'm already dead to begin with."_

"_Are you suggesting that I wait long again?" Senritsu raises a brow and then Madara says, "Another day… just give me another day."_

_Kyoufu then whispers something to her sister and the doll girl huffs. She answers, "Very well then. One more day. No more extensions."_

"_Thank you." The spiky raven utters as she snaps, a black void appearing before them and dropping Izuna to the floor._

_The three run to him and then the sisters vanish… Kyoufu bearing another playful smirk of hers._

"_Brother… your dreams hold your destiny…"_

Izuna stares blankly at the horizon as he absent-mindedly flips the pancake, turning it smoothly out of expertise.

A tear rolls down his face as everything that he has done in the past comes back to him.

When they were kids, his brother got hit by a speeding car and died at the hospital.

Hearing about the Queen of Shadow Cherubs… He did everything to talk to her… and revive his brother.

"At the price of Mother and Father's lives… and ten years from mine." He utters… his internal sobbing climbs to the surface.

He uses his other hand to wipe his tears, "But no matter what happened… Brother will still die. And things will be worthless…"

"Izuna." Mito calls from the open door and hugs the younger one, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm so sorry. I… I…" Mito shakes her head and makes Izuna face her, "Izuna-chan, you were just a kid and you just wanted your brother."

"Sis Mi-chan…" He utters and lets the woman hold him tight for a while before resuming to cooking with Mito helping him out.

"Children are pure beings. They only know what they wanted to do… and it's not exactly what they are doing most of the time." She smiles.

"They have yet to know what is right and what is wrong. And to protect them from blame is the essence of the word 'Innocence.'"

Izuna flips another pancake and then he asks, "An innocent child would never kill his parents…"

"Did you even know that they will die because of it?" Mito smiles as she takes the skillet from Izuna's hands. The younger raven then murmurs, "No."

Then he twitches, "I think I had recovered all of my memories… I was wondering what the seventh orb holds."

Mito then closes her eyes, "I don't want this day to end… by tomorrow, we will be living our lives without Madara-kun…"

"I'm so sorry." Izuna starts sobbing again and then Mito smiles, "Don't be sorry, Izuna-chan. Without you, we will never meet someone like Madara-kun."

She smiles as she removes the cooked one from the skillet and loading another, "Madara-kun could be a very irritable guy but I like him that way."

She chuckles, "From the start, I knew he was different, but not like this. He is the heir of the Uchiha family, but he never had the chance—"

She flips the pancake, "To have what your father has worked hard for… but you sold the whole company, right?"

Izuna nods and then Mito says, "Hmmm… I don't know what Hashirama would say. I guess he'll be thanking you so much."

Izuna looks at her and she smiles bigger at him, "Some mistakes could bring both misery and happiness to one person, after all."

"Sis Mi-chan…" Izuna starts to cry again and then she says, "Oh, stop crying, Izuna." She then twitches, "Oh, I've got a wonderful idea!"

"Huh?" Izuna stares at her and she enthusiastically bounces, "Why don't we prepare for a… a farewell party for Madara-kun…?"

She then turns around to hide her tears, "This will be the last day, right? We can't do anything but to accept it. At least…"

She removes the cooked one and loads the next one, "At least, we will smile even for the last time. I hope that's not my little wishful thinking…"

"Sis Mi-chan…" Izuna smiles and then she says, "The pancakes are almost done. Can you call them for breakfast?"

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

Hashirama walks at the hallway and notices like a dark aura is seeping from Madara's room. He walks to the door and opens it with curiosity.

The man is nowhere to be found in his un-fixed bed… the blanket and pillows littering the bed. He walks in and starts fixing it…

Until he sees him sitting at the corner, clutching a teddy bear at his face.

The brunet walks to him and kneels down before the spiky raven, "Madara? What are you doing there?"

…

Hashirama hears no response and shakes the guy gently, "Mada-chan? Hey, answer me."

"Leave me alone." He then speaks and Hashirama chuckles, "You're not shitting there, are you?"

"…" Madara stops responding again and then Hashirama runs his fingers at Madara's hair repeatedly, "Madara…"

"Get out." The spiky raven murmurs and then the brunet twitches at the tone of his voice. As if broken and hurt so bad.

Hashirama feels down… realizing that Madara would be dead tomorrow… forever out of his reach.

He runs them through the hair again and says, "Madara, this will be the third time I will say this and I hope you won't think I'm lying…"

Madara seems to move and Hashirama speaks, "I love—" He gets somewhat stunned as he gazes at those onyx orbs…

Sore red with all the crying Madara did last night…

His dark eyes stare at the swollen orbs and Hashirama holds the spiky raven's shoulders, "What happened, Madara?"

The spiky raven lowers the bear and sniffs as he tries to clear his face from the traces of dried tears, "…"

The raven can't lie anymore… saying nothing is against his very will. And for the first time, he has to give in…

To the pain and sadness the sisters have bestowed at him… without saying anything about it.

He slowly crashes to Hashirama, his forehead at the brunet's shoulder…

He's afraid to speak… his voice has already been broken and tears will start flowing again if he does.

He stays near the brunet for a while and then the brunet embraces the raven, his hand caressing the spiky locks of the Uchiha.

The warmth is piercing Madara's heart… the warmth that he doesn't want to lose… the warmth that has to be banished.

He let goes of the teddy bear and hugs the creator… not caring if someone would just walk in the room and what Hashirama would think.

With his words left unsaid, Madara stays near the other man… even until Hashirama embraces him back, "Mada-chan… come on, tell me what happened."

"…" Madara pulls back and then he wipes off his tears, "Not now… I just wanted to take my mind off of it a bit."

His normal tone seems to find its way back to his throat and instead of pushing Hashirama away, he let him remain near enough.

Hashirama then caps a hand at his cheek and Madara looks at him in a little surprise. The other guy suddenly kisses him passionately.

"Brother—!" KAPOW! Izuna drops his enthusiastic smile as he hears Hashirama groan. He stares at the scene before him…

Madara dusting himself up and Hashirama squirming at the floor, arms wrapped at an aching stomach.

"Izu, is breakfast ready?" Madara asks, finally free of traces of his crying. Izuna nods and watches Madara pass him by with a hand at the other's head…

And Izuna hasn't missed his brother's faint smile.

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

"We have to restock Hashirama-kun's pantry. And your favorite foods are not in there…" Mito makes a good excuse for letting her and Izuna go.

They will be doing Mito's plan since… they are usually useless when Madara and Hashirama goes hunting for orbs.

Madara keeps on eating and then… Mito calls him again, "Madara-kun…"

He looks at Mito and then looks around the people at the table. He gulps the food in and says, "Ahh. Sorry. What was that again?"

"I said…" Mito sighs and then reaches for Madara's forehead, "Are you sick, Madara-kun? It seems to me that you're acting weird."

"He's more than that." Hashirama says and then Madara glares at the guy like saying 'Shut the fuck up'.

Izuna whimpers, earning Madara's gaze and then Mito repeats as she looms her head at Madara's view, "Can we go? You can just call us if something…"

She sighs, "I hope nothing happens."

"Uhh… I'll just call you." A sudden surge of bad aura engulfs the table and then Hashirama says, "Let's just eat up and get ready for today."

And by 'today', everyone knows what he exactly means… making Izuna stare at his brother…

After lunch has come, Mito and Izuna have gone and the guys are already getting ready for the last hunt.

Hashirama goes back to Madara's room and then he sees him lying at the bed, an arm across the eye area.

He walks to him and says, "Have the sisters told you who the last target is?"

"…Not yet." Madara whispers and then Hashirama goes back to the door and locks it, "So we don't have an idea who to…"

"None." He whispers yet again and the other guy then climbs the bed stealthily, not making his actions obvious to the spiky raven.

"Then I think you should rest a bit more…" Hashirama gets above Madara and then the spiky raven shrieks as he sees the brunet above him.

He shoots his hands to the brunet's shoulders and then tries to push him away a bit, great redness marking his face, "Hashi! Get off of me!"

"Oh, come on, they won't be coming back that fast." Hashirama smiles and caresses the raven's face with his nose…

"Today will be the last time I will be with you, my love. Please… let me love you like how I really wanted to." Hashirama whispers…

"Let me love you like you're the only one I will ever love." Hashirama caps his other hand at the back of Madara's hand… and raises his head near him…

Making the two of them share the most special kiss in their whole life.

Madara closes his eyes and savors the passionate kiss Hashirama is giving him… as his hands slide down the brunet's shoulders…

Only to slip them beneath Hashirama's shirt and caress the man's firm pectoral and abdominal muscles… his fingertips feeling every contour.

They begin wrapping their tongues with each other's, savoring every entrancing flavor that their partner's mouth offers wholeheartedly.

Both membranes are starting to heat up and harden… their actions getting jerkier as much more excitement rushing through their veins.

Hashirama breaks the kiss for them to grasp for breath… the two smirking as lust remains in them.

With both of them panting and having their chest inflate-deflate rapidly, they start removing their shirts… with Hashirama whispering…

"I wish those girls won't come right now."

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

Mito and Izuna are at the grocery and then the woman rests herself as she stares at a bag of chocolate chips…

'_Madara hates sweet things. Every time I bake cookies for them, I have to make separate dough for Madara.'_ Tears start rolling down from her eyes.

Maybe she has come up with a party but the fact that she will be missing one of her greatest friends wouldn't be missed out.

She loves Madara like a brother and his life is now ending… his very existence starts to diminish as time goes on.

Though the target hasn't been announced yet, she feels like things would be just the same. Madara will be gone… end of story…

Start of misery.

She then wipes her tears off her eyes and wheezes silently in pain. She then covers her face with her hands… she's breaking down again.

Her chest feels like it's getting tightened by the belt called loss. Her heart as if pierced by thousand needles.

She's about to lose one of the most important guys in her life and no matter how frequent she admits the truth, the pain comes back again and again.

She knows the guy just wanted to have a normal life… but being the son of one of the biggest (deceased) business tycoon makes it harder.

And issues on his sexuality don't help. (She does have a hint… but with Hashirama? That's another story.)

Despite his imperfections and unfriendly personality, Mito loves the guy and this countdown is just too hard for a woman's heart.

The brother hears her stifled sobbing and looks at her direction. The view pains the young raven again… bestowing this pain on them is his doing, after all.

Izuna goes to her and says, "Sis Mi-chan. I'm so sorry…" She wipes her tears and hugs Izuna, sobbing at his shoulder, "It's not your fault, Izuna-chan."

She then tries to chuckle, "We… we have gone through this earlier, right? It's not your fault… it's just a big… I don't know."

"Sis Mi-chan." Izuna whispers and then Mito regains her composure and resumes tossing things at the cart, "I wish… Hashirama-kun won't get mad."

Izuna wonders and Mito gestures for him to keep quiet, "Everything we will be buying is charged to him."

Izuna stifles his laughter and the Mito continues to toss things with a broken smile…

Hoping that things will be alright in contrary of her instinct.

Izuna grips at the cart's handle nervously… his fingers flicking and tapping against it in uncertainty.

A bad feeling goes to him and sleepiness creeps into his system that early afternoon. He rubs his eyes and a yawn escapes his lips.

Mito turns to him and asks, "Are you alright? It's strange for you to get sleepy in this time of the day?" The guy shakes his head and smiles…

"Maybe I'm just getting tired of thinking about things." He then yawns again and then Mito hurries up collecting some more important goods.

"Let's hurry up so you can rest." Izuna nods and then he closes his eyes for a while… gasping at the sudden image that flashed before his eyes.

Mito flings to him and catches him as he motions to fall down in sudden shock. She whispers in worry, "What's wrong, Izuna?"

"The target…" Izuna hurries getting up and rushes out the grocery despite the staggering motion, "He can't be the target!"

Mito runs out the grocery and chases Izuna, "Izuna!"

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

The created steamy feeling enhances the dreamy atmosphere… a familiar slimy liquid now tainting the dark sheets.

Loud and tempting moaning conquers the creaking of the bed as one of them makes rapid and strenuous movements to the other.

With temptation, lust and romance still dancing around their senses, the two make the most of every passing moment of his last day on Earth.

Taking in every blow and pain he has to endure, the spiky raven lets the brunet ride him out of love… sharing such intimacy despite the lack of show.

With the sword piercing through the shields, the spiky raven arcs his back some, enjoying the pain and pleasure of doing it with his Hashi.

"Madara…" Hashirama calls his beloved and the spiky raven responses with a soft hum, "I love you so much. I don't want this day to end."

"I didn't even dream for this day to come." The raven whispers as he begins playing with the brunet's hair, the hormones decreasing activity.

"I never thought this moment would ever come…" He gently pulls the guy near for another kiss, lips hesitating to even part.

But then the spiky raven breaks the kiss and sits up as the Hashirama does so as well, so soundless as if time is starting to freeze.

The brunet then starts kissing his neck, the raven twirling the dark hair around his fingers… gazing far away behind the brunet.

A dream… this used to be dream to Hashirama. Everything happening that very moment is unbelievable… he must have thought it's unreal.

But it is all far from imaginary, feeling his beloved and material fascination so close and putting him under submission is more than an ultimate proof.

"They will be home any minute now… if they are just out to buy food." Madara slips away from Hashirama's hold and goes off the bed to get dressed.

Hashirama watches him put on his pants, staring at Madara's back covered with sweat and traces of love. He then slips off the bed and picks up his pants.

He puts it on and the raven walks off to the drawer across the room as he smirks, "Don't you wonder why I let you on me when I usually kick you away?"

Hashirama flings at the guy and then frowns at the clicking sounds coming from the drawer which Madara is blocking, "No… why, Madara?"

"…" Madara stops moving and the sounds seem to get blocked out by the brunet's anxiety. The raven's soft sigh gets amplified as well as his whisper.

"Hashirama… I love you, too." The supposed to be happy guy feels nothing but dread… as Madara turns around with a gun pointing at him…

"But I love Izuna much more than that. You are the last target." A tear rolls down his eye, "Senju Hashirama…"

[End of Chapter 11]

O.O Maybe I need some caffeine for this… 'cause I'm aching to write and finish this tonight! (It's night right now in the Philippine Islands…)

But I don't drink coffee! ^o^ Ho well, back to my little story.

Now you know why Madara has been crying out of his character all night when he dreamt about it.

I also wanted to say sorry to the people who are expecting a more vivid kind of romance… I just can't do it… judging from the way I did write this.

It's kind'a wholesome in a way… just in a way. And not so fluffy…

Yeah… everything is polished and planned… expect the next chapter early this November.

And to everyone… thank you for supporting me till the very end…

And yeah, I will be releasing **ANGELS OF DECADENCE **maybe a week after the release of the last chapter.

I will be featuring the full summary of my new HashiMada at the last chapter as well.

Lovelots, Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto…

For he is BACK at the manga!


	12. My Final Memories

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

I feel so accomplished, finishing yet again another story! I hope I would finish MOST of my stories.

Thank you for those who have reviewed, favorite-d, alert-ed and read **Memories of the Fallen**!

Please support my other stories of the same pairing and same genre!

The end is getting near! Can Madara hang on till the very end? (I feel like I have said this before?)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Kyoufu and Senritsu are MINE!

**Warnings: **Final moments…

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

_After minutes of love, Madara walks to the drawer and grabs a gun… only to aim at Hashirama._

_With massive pain held within his fragile prison heart, will he be able to do this the way he conceives he can?_

…

—**MEMORIES OF THE FALLEN—**

…

The train is passing every station by at its maximum allotted speed. An express train is sure time-conserving.

A spiky raven sighs at the side as he watches the buildings and trees go by rapidly and the never-changing sky remain dark…

"Brother…" His younger brother peers through the window beside him, "We might get wet later. And to think about it, we don't know where-"

"Izu." He gazes at his brother, "I know where that house is. You don't have to worry. All you have to worry about is your new school."

"I hate schools." The younger raven whines for a moment and his brother resumes watching the scenery outside.

They reach the station and they have descended out the train. The clock ticks 5 AM but the supposed to be clearing sky fails to uncover the sunrise.

A cab picks them up and drops them off at the house where their family used to live… before an accident has happened.

They have got in and moved everything in, trying to start again after they have successfully refunded the payment for all the stocks they have sold.

Life wouldn't be hard for a while… not financially. But adjustments do have their toll on the brothers.

After moments of preparing for the start of classes at the same day, the two head out for a fresh start… but Izuna is just too stubborn to go to school.

"Just today, Brother." Izuna whines for a bit as he fixes his own necktie and his brother, Madara, checks his watch, "No, Izu, you have to go."

"But Brother…" Izuna starts protesting and then Madara tries to deal with him without yelling in the middle of the streets, "Izu."

At a nearby corner, two friends are practicing their rollerblades skills… but the guy is not so sure about that, "Uhm, wait, Mito… can we slow down a little?"

"Come on, Hashirama-kun! Let's go faster!" She then pushes the guy a little… making him slide like crazy, "Mito!"

The brothers cross the people-deprived street and the strange gasp and screech get nearer… the spiky raven then looks at the other direction.

Kablam!

The guy in rollerblades crashes down with Madara and it's good no one else has seen the little accident. The guy groans, "Ouw. I will never wear roll-"

"Get off of me!" Madara suddenly pushes his face away and then Mito helps her friend off without suffering from other injuries, "I'm so sorry. Are you—?"

"Do I look like it?" The spiky raven hisses and then he starts dusting himself while still sitting down at the ground. The guy then stands up…

And reaches out his hand to Madara. The spiky raven looks up to see the guy smile at him, "I'm sorry. By the way, you're wearing our school's uniform."

Madara glances at his uniform then back to the guy. "My name is Senju Hashirama, what's yours?"

**Memories of the Fallen**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Final Chapter: My Final Memories**

Standing feet away from Hashirama, Madara locks his gaze at the brunet's head… the nozzle feebly shaking in his hold.

The spiky raven has just announced the name of the final target and that is left is for him to kill the guy and make sure to exorcise the spirit…

After which, he has to leave and meet Senritsu… without Izuna and Mito seeing them ever again.

A tear has already down his face… followed by another and another. His stifled sobbing starts to show but he has to brace up for the act.

His hand starts moving and Madara gets really unsure of what's freezing him… he said he will do **anything** for his brother. For Izuna.

Hashirama recovers from the shock and closes his eyes with a smile. The raven twitches and watches the guy zips up his pants…

And walk up to him slowly… avoiding Madara to get threatened or whatever tensed feeling he might bring upon him.

Madara then gasps and holds the gun with both hands, broken voice yells a warning, "G-Get back! I said get back!"

"Madara." Hashirama calls him and walks nearer with the nozzle colliding with his left chest, "You should have told me earlier."

The raven's eyes widen as Hashirama reaches out and holds the gun in place with the other hand wiping his tears, "I never wanted to see you cry."

He then chuckles, "I have told you that shaking with a gun is dangerous." Madara looks directly at his lover's eyes… the pain of loss piercing much more.

The sincere smile and trusting innocent eyes makes it much harder. "You know I can die for your happiness. I love you much more than I love myself."

"Hashi…" Madara whispers and then he drops his head, shaking in fear and hesitation. Izuna or Hashirama? Why should he choose among them?

Why they become the choices? Do Kyoufu and Senritsu just wanted to fuck up his life some more?

With the life-taker on both hands and his very life at the center of the target, Madara delays the action with tears of resentment and desperation.

With the true goal of saving his brother finally within reach, Madara hesitates within him… freezing his own fingers just not to pull the trigger.

Hashirama is not oblivious of this pain Madara is feeling, seeing him in that very state strikes his heart more than Madara would ever imagine.

Hashirama swings the gun away and embraces the spiky raven, pulling him the nearest and hugging him the tightest he would ever do.

The endearing silence speaks for both pained souls… hearts beating next to each other… minds trying to calm down and shed away restlessness.

Madara drops the gun at the floor and wraps his arms around Hashirama's bare back, shoving himself at the guy's firm chest.

"Madara, stop crying now." Hashirama runs his fingers through his spiky flowing hair, "I don't want my last look on your face be of a crying angel."

"Hashirama… I-I can't do this… not to you…"

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

"Why is everyone getting anxious?" Madara whispers to himself and then Mito glides to his side to a lean, "It's because of the yearly Summer Valentines!"

"Summer what?" Madara grimaces at the shitty idea as he calls it, "What is that about, Uzumaki? Sounds stupid to me."

"It's all about love and adoration, Mada-chan." Hashirama wraps his arm around Madara's neck and Mito smiles a bit at him as she snuggles his arm…

"You have to create your own teddy bear and give it to the one you like or love. I wonder if Madara-kun has someone to—"

"Shut it, Uzumaki. I don't have time for women." Madara wobbles his arm slightly to take her off, being careful of not hitting her chest in the process…

As he pushes away Hashirama, "And stop calling me Mada-chan, Senju. And whoever told you people you can get near me must be dead."

The two chuckle and the woman draws out a box from her bag and offers it to Madara, "I baked these for you. Come on, try it."

Madara opens the box and sees cookies inside the box. He glares at the woman who's beaming at him… so innocent that Madara is forced to take a bite.

He takes one and bites it in half… chewing a little and then doing a cute miserable action of somewhat spitting it out.

Instead of getting disgusted by his action, Hashirama laughs out and Mito giggles helplessly as she takes the box from Madara.

"Too sweet." Madara covers his mouth in regret and glares at the woman, "Uzumaki, you witch. Don't dare to make me—!"

"Don't worry, Madara-kun! I'll reduce the sweetness the next time I will make some cookies for you!" Mito pulls out some tissue and helps him clean up.

They then have decided to go home and start doing their teddy bears. In just one night, the spiky raven has finished his stuffed toy of love.

Madara stares at the teddy bear that is sitting at his table, blushing at the thought of giving it to someone he 'likes'.

With his chin at his palm, the spiky raven sighs and stares at the first teddy bear he has ever made, "It is even marked with my name."

He blushes some more and ruins his hair, "Argh! Stupid Madara! Why would you have to fall for another—" He then covers his mouth as the door clicks.

It is Izuna but he immediately shoo the poor boy away… wary of having the younger raven hear his unstable-minded brother.

Madara's first Summer Valentines has come and then Mito is walking towards his locker, holding that teddy bear in her arms, humming in glee.

She tries to open it but a teddy bear avalanche just happened and she can't help but to yell at the incident.

Everyone in the locker room looks at her and then Hashirama and Madara walks to where she is, well, the two oblivious of it until she pokes her head out.

Madara twitches and gives a somewhat disgusted surprised face, "Uzumaki? You're giving your bear to me?"

She chuckles a little and takes Hashirama's offer of helping her up, "Not really. I just wanted to give this to Izuna but it's not like I romantically like him."

"Tch." Madara just drops the matter and starts helping Hashirama and Mito fix the avalanche… until he finds a bear that has an interesting aura.

Hashirama notices the action and instead of asking, he just hastens fixing the bears. He recognizes that bear that's why…

Madara examines the bear and finds the name written under that heart he's holding. His eyes widen and he stuffs it inside the mass before Mito closes it.

"Let's hang out at Ichiraku. My treat, don't worry." Hashirama says and Mito loves the idea. Madara then gazes at the man…

Overwhelmed by the fact that they seem to be… feeling the same forbidden thing.

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

Memories start rushing in… starting from the day he has met his fated one to the very day they have love each other so much.

Everything is just like what happened that night… only he's crying at the man who created that bear he has been holding on to.

Madara gets succumbed in too much desperation and misery… his thought-so final sin is yet to last.

He grasps at his lover's broad shoulders and nails at them… trying to transfer some pain out of his system by digging at Hashirama's skin.

"Hashi… I can't do this. Why does Kyoufu have to do this to me? To us?" He whispers inaudibly… but the actions speak louder than his breaking voice.

He begins to slip down and Hashirama can't help but to let him slip to a sitting position and lets him rest his head at his chest.

The brunet hasn't said anything much by then. He doesn't know how to calm down the raven… the fact that he has and willing to die doesn't help at all.

Madara pulls back and stares directly at Hashirama's eyes… his obsidian orbs start to sore again and Hashirama pecks at his lips…

But the raven grabs at his head and kisses him hungrily as if pleading for something. Whatever it is, Hashirama gives himself to the raven nonetheless.

The spiky raven breaks the kiss and shoves his face at Hashirama's shoulder, "Fuck, dammit. I can't believe I will be crying like this…"

Madara tries to get back to his old self… but the pain still continues to make him act different. "Fucking life…" He starts crying again…

"I never regretted living a hellish life, Madara." Hashirama runs his fingers at the raven's head yet again, "Not when I live it with you even just for a day…"

"Baka." A helpless smirk finally finds its way to his lips. He begins wiping tears off and calming down a bit, "I don't really know what I should do…"

"Let's just wait for Izuna and Mito. We need them to help us decide…" Hashirama hugs him again and the guy just let him do so.

"We can't just tell them that." Madara hisses then breaks free gently and the brunet twirls some raven strands around his finger, "We should. Besides…"

He then kisses Madara again and they resort to making out again… not wasting moments to spend with each other.

"Bro—" Izuna yells as he almost destroys the door in adrenaline, storming through the house in such speed, and Mito follows close after him.

He blinks in disbelief… staring at the fairly unimaginable scene before them. Mito just stares at them as well… her doubts have been answered.

They are looking at the two, lips locked together and half-naked, both of them sitting at the floor. Madara pulls back and turns behind him to hide his face.

Hashirama then scratches his head and says, "W-Welcome back, Izuna… Mito." Then Izuna shakes his head and says, "Brother! The last target! He's…"

"It's me." Hashirama weakly smiles and the Madara flings back to them, "First of all, I'm sorry… I didn't tell you earlier. But I need an answer now."

"I can't… possibly believe this." Mito covers her mouth with a hand and follows as the younger raven goes slowly near the two lovers.

Mito and Izuna sits down near them and Madara speaks without looking straight at their eyes, "I… I don't know if I should…"

He reaches for the gun at the floor and Mito grabs it away from his reach. Her protective eyes yells out a refusal, "Please… don't do this."

"Brother." Izuna smiles and shakes his head, "Thank you for not doing this earlier. I'm not letting you kill Hashi-bro… not your very heart."

Madara blushes stronger and then he sighs as he looks up the ceiling, "Let's just wait for them to come then… I'm tired of this fucking shit anyway."

"…" Hashirama remains silent for a while… seeing Madara so helpless and uncaring sure is painful… but it seems that everyone has reached a decision.

Maybe it really is much better for them to just disappear; Madara and his brother… they carried these deals after all.

"Madara-kun!" Mito then lunges at Madara and hugs him a little tighter than Hashirama does, somewhat suffocating him, "Madara… kun…"

She starts crying badly again and then Madara holds her head, being unable to say anything to comfort her. Izuna cries as well and embraces his brother.

Hashirama just rubs Mito's back, "Mito, stop crying…" He gazes at Madara and the raven smiles at him… for just the second time in his life.

The angel smiles a broken one at him again just before the time he has to go back to where he really belongs… leaving him behind.

Hashirama just then joins the other two in suffocating Madara. _'In the end you would just leave me behind… but thank you for sharing your life with me…'_

Hashirama holds Madara's hand tighter, _'Even it has to be the darkest time of your life… I wish we can even meet in the next lifetime.'_

Madara squeezes his as well. _'But that time… I wish we will stay longer together and you're nothing but a mere human…'_

A strange light conquers the room and everyone gets blinded. But Madara can clearly see Senritsu reaching out her hand… "Uchiha Madara, it's time."

Madara nods and then she smiles, "Kyoufu will come for your brother later. And you have to come with me now."

The sounds get blocked out but he can hear Senritsu clearly. "I wish I can spend some more time with them. I never told them how happy I am."

"Then do it. You deserve a chance."

…

—**Memories of the Fallen—**

…

The alarm clock buzzes and Madara shoots up to a sitting position… wondering what the hell is going on. He seems to be in his room at their house.

He clicks the alarm to a stop and cautiously slips out of his bed. He walks out the room and looks around… only to remember what it matters to see.

He goes back at his room again and checks the closet where four bears lie… wait, four? He checks the names and he finds the bear he didn't get that time.

He then checks his phone and he sees the date of the next day… then a knock comes to his door. He turns around and he finds Izuna there…

Staring at him like overly curious, "Brother? What's wrong? You don't usually get up this early."

"Huh?" He wonders at the somewhat usual yet unusual question his brother has spoken… and isn't his brother supposed to be with Kyoufu by then?

He frowns at him and Izuna looks behind him, "There's nothing wrong in here, Brother. You're creeping me out."

"So… Sorry." Madara says and walks out the room, passing by the younger raven and leaving him wondering some more about it.

The house looks like normal… just like the way it always is. The spiky raven looks around some more and says, "What's going on?"

A sudden thud hits his head and then he growls in pain, "Ouw! What the fuck?" Izuna has just hit him with something and he chuckles…

"You're acting strange, Brother. Just checking if it's still you."

Madara rubs his head and the brothers seem to go on with their morning rituals… Madara keeping an eye at every action Izuna does…

Unfortunately earning a hit every time he gets caught.

Madara has gone to school and he passes by normal hallways and normal people. There is also a bulletin board for Sarutobi Sasuke who died…

"From an accident at the theme park?" Madara whispers and then Mito walks up to him, "It's quite a shame for great people to die out of accidents."

Madara turns to her and sees her normal worried face, "There are lots of people dying these days. It's getting scary…"

Madara blinks and then looks behind Mito, "Where's Hashirama, Mito?" The woman flings to him, "Hashirama? Mito? Since when did you call us with—?"

"Shut it. Mito." Madara hisses and then she cocks her head to the side, "Both of you are acting weird. Hashirama keeps on asking about last night."

Madara twitches at her words. "Did something happen last night? I can't remember anything very significant."

He then runs off and Mito yells, "Wait! Madara-kuuuuuun!"

'_He must have remembered something! If he hadn't… then why the fuck is he asking about last night?' _The raven smiles to himself with the thought.

Then the hallway darkens and everything else stops for a moment. Madara stops running and the two girls fade in his view, "Kyoufu… Senritsu…"

"Greetings, Brother." Kyoufu grins at him and the Senritsu smirks at a confused spiky raven, "Did you like my little present, Uchiha Madara?"

"What's going on? Izuna and Mito doesn't remember anything… about everything we have gone through." He asks and then Senritsu smirks yet again.

"They have. But they do not consider it as a memory… only a fantasy woven by their minds." Kyoufu agrees with a nod, "We didn't erase anything."

"Everything we've gone through…" He says again and then Senritsu smirks, "Congratulations, Uchiha Madara. You've done a good job in collecting souls."

He twitches yet again and looks at the children. Kyoufu says with a yawn, "I got bored in harvesting souls. So I just decided to play with someone…"

"Someone who has an ending contract with your sister, is that it?" Madara frowns at them and Senritsu agrees, "Doing so, we just decided to let you off."

"Until you really die again." Kyoufu chuckles out loud. Senritsu then smirks bigger, "I find your bond amusing. So we just tested your limits…"

"We've gone through a lot just because you're bored and you even pushed me to my limits?" Madara seethes at his feet as the sisters laugh in admission.

"Fucking bullshits." Madara curses and the two children vanish from his sight, "See you in the next lifetime, Brother!" "Enjoy, Uchiha Madara!"

Everything gets back to normal and Madara continues on running… until he spots Hashirama alone at the corridor, gazing out the railings.

He then gulps down and walks to the man, "Ha… Senju." The man turns to him and a blush draws at his cheeks, "M… Madara…"

Madara twitches and then the guy turns away again, "I mean Mada-chan. Heheh. What's up?" He goes to his side and says, "You sound uneasy."

"I… just had a very… weird dream." He chuckles and stealthily moves near to the raven, "But it feels so true and everything is too vivid to be a dream."

Madara glances at him, ignoring the shortened distance, "Really? What is it about then?" The other guy remains silent and chuckles out of place.

"You would kill me if I tell you, Mada-chan." He then laughs out, "But I did wish it wasn't just a dream. It's a miracle if it's true, though."

"Dammit." Madara smirks under his breath, "Talk about sharing a hellish life. Sharing it in a fantastical reality bound to be a dream…"

"Madara?" Hashirama asks in a curious tone and Madara whispers with a smile in disguise, "Dreams are sometimes messed up memories, Hashi."

The brunet stares some more at the spiky raven as he continues on speaking, "With those stupid sisters playing with our minds and hearts…"

Madara retreats from his position to walk away but Hashirama reaches out to hold his hand… the same spark of intimacy from the dream gets relived.

The spiky raven looks at him and the brunet speaks, "You mean… that's not just a mere dream."

"Seriously, I don't really know. But one thing is for sure…" Madara smiles unduly and unusually at him, the brunet still on a daze with the hidden truth…

"They're memories of a fallen soul… that is given another chance."

The angel then walks away as if in its dramatic flight… leaving everything in the man's perception.

[End of Chapter 12… End of the Story]

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Everyone who read, alert-ed, favorite-d, and reviewed on Memories of the Fallen!

You did give me one big help in finishing this story!

I owe it all to you, guys! ^^ Thank you! Thank you!

Let's give ourselves a big hand! ^^ Congratulations to me, too…

See you guys at my next HashiMada story!

**Next on Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto HashiMada Novels: Angels of Decadence**

Being souls 'saved' from the Circles of Hell, they are bound to spread sin to everyone they're getting near to…

A simple touch triggers much more immorality around them.

Living as brothers namely Madara and Izuna, 'Greed' and 'Lust' are out to mess with the beings on Earth…

With their hearts and minds, bodies and fantasies, emotions and instincts…

And with the heavenly beings they have to get away from…

"I will never ever LOVE another man! That thing is against the laws of humanity!"

"But Brother… we're not humans anymore. And men are yummy…"

**Official Summary:**

Howcan Madara despise him when he tastes that good? And how can he use morality when he's supposed to promote sin especially decadence?

**Warnings:**

Greedy and Homophobic Madara. Lustful Izuna. Mischievous Hashirama. Sexy-Shy Mito. Innocent Tobirama.


End file.
